Good wolf, bad girl
by katkah
Summary: Blood and chocolate TYPE of weres. Story about a teenage werewolf girl, Carol, which got from zero to a hero... but not in human world. M for everything you can imagine. All OC
1. Meeting the Wolfie

Scents…

The most that I feel from the world are scents.

Yes, maybe it is NOT very good. For humans. But hey, who the hell cares, I'm not one.

Running through the forest was always better for me than through the city- or malls… or whatever else there was.

So this time, the ground was after a good rain, it was soft, smelly -but in a good way- and slippery. My claws will be dirty after I finish, I guess. But then again, who cares; I had plenty of free time…

Maybe I will go for deers today. There weren't many here, yes, but enough for just one to hunt. Their scent was kind of…hm… oily as if, and a bit smelled from grass and needles, but their blood was good. Almost as good as human one.

Maybe I will spot some before…

…the sun hit my eyes…?

What the hell? It was night just now-

Oh, of course.

School.

I lazily opened them.

Just a dream. Damn. I got hungry from it.

I got up.

,,CAROL! Get up or you'll be late for school!"

Oh, mom's calling me.

,,I'm up!" I called back.

She really don't have to shout like that, I have good ears.

I got up, got dressed, and grabbed my school bag before rushing to the kitchen.

,,Are you going in _this_?"

,,Good morning to you too, mom."

Since I was little, I had a bit different taste in clothes than my mom.

I probably inherited more of my father's genes, I suppose. Starting with liking black, red, purple and Goth plus clothes that would fit more a bitch than a good girl (I _wasn't_ a good girl afterall…), and ending with the fact what I was. A werewolf.

I found about it when I was six years old, when I just started to go to school. And whoa, it was hard to hide from the world!

First, I changed into a pup only at full moon, because I was afraid someone might find out and they will kill me, or put me into zoo, or maybe into some crazy scientist's hands. Horrors were my favorite movies. Which my living, crazy, hippie, human mother didn't like at all.

She was the worst combination possible, trust me. Sometimes I questioned myself, _gosh is this my mother?_

I don't know, who my father was. Mom said he died in a car accident when I was a baby, and she don't talk about him much. By the way, she didn't know he was a werewolf and I'm so glad. Otherwise she would be a lot more careful about letting me out.

,,Good morning, but gosh Carol! You look like a slut!"

I grinned. Being a slut, eh… well if I finally meet someone worthy, then sure. Most likeable would be another werewolf, so I wouldn't need to hold back, dear mother.

,,I always go like this."

,,Do you have nothing else to wear?"

I considered.

,,Mhm, no."

,,Hey, what about those things you got from aunt last time?"

,,No."

,,Try to look nice at least one day in a year!"

,,Why THIS day? I'd rather go to school only in undergarments!"

,,Fine!" mom shouted desperately and pushed my back. ,,Go to school."

I wanted to jump out of the window right away, but then I remembered we live in the third floor in a panel house.

I went out of the door.

As soon as the door was closed, I jumped out of the window on the hallway.

Nobody saw me, of course. Who would?

We live in a street only the worst live, we are poor, yeah. But I love it here.

I can run to school very freely.

I looked on the left, then right, then started to run.

The trace to school is very simple for me; fifty meters running, then jumping up and on a fence, then on a garbage can. On a balcony on the second floor. Then through three more, then down.

Then I was in a part where either the people were still sleeping, or they were gone.

I jumped up on the low roofs, running past twenty meters, then down again.

Nobody normal would jump down here, if he was on the roof already. It was the… _bad_ part. Full of the worst people, full of drugs, alcohol and true sluts. But, well, it was a good place where nobody cared into other's personal life, if you just paid for what you wanted.

I came here since I started to go to school by myself, since I was eight. That's eight years. Mom thought I went to school around this place, through the center of the city. Which would took me a good amount of time, so I was always put of the flat at seven in the morning. And I had plenty of time to stroll around.

And I also had a job here. Well, one needed money.

I worked in a food store- well, at least it _seemed_ food, but one could get almost anything from here- and that was what I needed.

The shopkeeper's name was Max. It was a old drunk person, but he was quite alright. He always got me what I needed, and didn't ask why I wanted it.

Usually, I brought my breakfast and also a small snack to school here. As for breakfast, that's the most important meal of the day, so I always brought a lot.

You know, _I love_ dog food. Mostly those meat ones, yummy. Then I get some herbs for my stomach and teeth,- you know, ones wolves eat, then two bread slices with something and fruit. Always _any_ fruit I wanted.

Max's shop was one of the most popular ones here, everyone knew him. You get on the street and asked someone; ,,What's new at Max's shop?" and anyone could tell you.

And everyone knew me too, since I was little. When I first came here, they thought I was lost, and I wandered to the shop, and asked if he needed help. And since then I came here.

The name Wolf Girl was earned once in a fight. Since then everyone respected me.

And also greeted me on the street. Not everybody, but most of those I sold things to.

Some would say those were the worst, but in my opinion those were great people, and most really funny. A lot better than those stuck-up rich kids I met at school, oh come on.

Here you could talk about whatever you wanted in front of anyone, and nobody would stare on you. I could say what I hated about school, how it was in the forest, how I hunted- how I kicked that chick's ass in school because she said I'm a freak.

How blood tasted.

I got into the back door of the shop. It was also his flat. I always came there in the morning and sat there a bit, exchanging news and stuff. It was a real mess, and the windows were painted to not let much sunlight in.

Sometimes it smelled of cigarettes, when I came unexpected, but not now, he knew I hated the smoke. It smelled strongly of alcohol, through. But that did always.

,,Hey, Wolfie!" he called, before I stepped in.

,,Hi, Max."

I got inside and sat, then stretched a bit.

,,Your breakfast is on the fridge," he said from behind the newspaper. ,,snack too."

,,Thanks!" I grinned.

He mostly leaved the food there.

,,Any news?" I asked while taking it.

,,Yup. You know this guy?" he showed me a photo in the newspaper.

,,Mhm, yeah! That's… that _was_ my classmate."

,,He disappeared."

,,I know. He wasn't home for three days."

,,Well," he looked into the newspaper again. ,,good thing. It was a spoiled brat."

,,True," I smiled. ,,so, need help in the shop?"

,,Nah, today everybody seems to not give a f*ck about buying something. You can go."

,,Okay. Bye!"

,,Bye. Nice day."

First, I eaten a apple along the way.

But I had a familiar burning in the back of my throat. Full moon was coming… I wanted blood…

That missing boy in the news, that was my job too.

Don't get me wrong- I didn't always kill people for blood, I'm not f*ckin' crazy!

But once a month I go for a stroll, bite someone's neck and have some. They always seems to forget about it, I don't know why.

I mostly go for teenage boys, they are easy to get into a dark alley.

But some people that get on my nerves too much just get killed.

This one was icky. I didn't want his blood, so I buried him in the forest so deep even I wasn't able to sense him.

So the band in the school was smaller.

Oh, sure. I forgot to say something about my school. It's a average high.

The funny part is that actually the most crazy, blonde, cheerleader, queen-of-high girl was my best friend.

I don't understand it myself. She neither. We never fought even though we were so different. Me, a outsider that most feared, just the worst quite liked me.

Teachers were _not_ very fond of me…

She greeted me in the door of the school.

,,I've got a gift for you!" I announced and pulled out the skirt I got from aunt.

,,Oh my God! That's the one I wanted to buy!"

,,Glad you're happy," I smirked.

During the third break I went to toilets to eat my dog food in peace.

Again I felt the familiar burning in my throat. I sighed quietly, then opened the window and breathed in the school air.

It smelled of the school trees, paper, and teenagers.

During lunch I sit with Christine and her three friends. We don't like each other, but we respect each other. I never had any trouble with bullying, because if someone started, I kicked his ass. Besides, I was the friend of the most popular girl.

Actually… my life was next to perfect.

,,Hey, Christy!"

Oh, that was Peter. Christine's boyfriend and school's most popular guy. You know, a average one. The boy that disappeared before- okay, the one I killed- was one of his gang.

,,Hello!" Christine smiled and pulled him down to a kiss.

I stared without any emotion, as he gave me a seductive look.

Most guy's in the school are after those four… or me. But mostly me… it's my wolf charm. It attracts prey.

Not that he's bad, no. But he's not my type.

Once I imagined, how would he look like as a werewolf, and I figured it didn't went out well.

,,Did you knew, Carol?"

I snapped out of thoughts.

,,What?"

,,Mike disappeared today as well," Christine frowned.

This woke me up completely.

I had two friends in school- her, and a boy named Michael Evanson.

He wasn't any kind of outsider, gosh no, but not Peter's gang either. He was the school's womanizer since… hm, even in elementary he was one. Of all the human ones, he was the one I was most attracted to. I would even change him, if only I knew how…

A mere bite wasn't enough, _of course_. Half of the city would be werewolves by now. And since I knew it won't work, I never bit him. _Never_. Not even once.

Through, I promised to myself, I would date only my kind, so we were just friends. Quite the best ones.

He was of the better sort, but secretly went to the same shop I did, just to do different things. As I said, he was a womanizer. But sometimes he ran out of patience so he came to Max to get him a girl.

This was bad news to me.

,,It's said someone said that he went to sluts sometimes, so he ran away from home," Peter announced bluntly.

Damn.

I suddenly got a bad feeling.


	2. Werewolf and vampire

The next day I read about another disappearance of a boy in the news.

Yeah, yeah. Me again. Another very icky blood, so I was still hungry…

But I was good. I didn't felt even one clue to police.

,,Since when do you read newspaper?" mom asked.

,,Since I was little, didn't you know?" I looked up.

,,Don't you want to read stuff for girls in your age instead?"

I glared.

Oh sure, I want to read about how to lose weight or what in those magazines for ,girls in my age' is other.

,,I joked," mom grinned.

Oh.

,,Well you totally got me," I did too. ,,I'm going out."

I stand.

,,Have your homework done?"

,,I don't have any."

I ran out of the door.

I had my work in Max's shop done today, it was Saturday, Christy was gone, and it wasn't dark yet to go for a stroll in the forest or to the disco. And nothing on TV tonight.

Where to go?

Then a idea hit me. Why not go to the cemetery?

My father's grave was there.

Well, why not.

Actually, I wasn't there since I was little, which actually surprised me.

I got there on the third try, but I was happy.

The air was fresh there, it was winter. It was so peaceful here, and-

Was that a dog scent?

I turned my head that way and growled quietly.

Then jumped up and started to run after it.

What _moron_ brought a dog to the cemetery?

It was very fast, probably a race dog or a wolf-dog.

I stopped beside the oldest graves and tried to catch breath. It was the wind, it blew away the scent…

,,Sh*t," I said quietly and sat down.

,,Do you like it here?" I heard a amused voice.

I realized it was male and looked up to say something sharp to him- and then all of it hit me.

First, the fact he was just in a t-shirt, when it was winter and snow everywhere. Second, he was quite handsome. A wild, animalish beauty, dangerous, aggressive, yet peaceful in the nature- and when I saw his eyes, so alike mine, yet different, it was quite clear.

And with the scent… alpha male. Werewolf.

,,I… well… yeah."

I don't normally stutter in front of a boy, but then again, I don't normally talk to another werewolf.

,,Me too," He smiled. ,,it's a nice place."

,,Yeah."

,,You come here often?"

,,I guess I will."

,,I'm Luke," he held out a hand.

,,Carol," I smiled and shaked it.

,,Let's go for a stroll," he suggested.

I didn't care, where will he take me, nor when. We were the same, and that was all that mattered in the moment.

…

,,What's up, Carrie?" Christine poked my side.

,,Don't call me Carrie, I fell like the one from the horror."

,,You smiled just now!" she ignored it.

,,Is it forbidden?" I smirked.

,,No, but you smile a lot lately."

It was true, I grinned and laughed past those two weeks almost constantly.

,,Maybe a guy is in it?" Christine did too.

,,Well… yes, actually."

,,I knew it!" she started to laugh, I poked her side, she hit me with a pillow.

,,Now, tell me all about it! Do I know him?"

,,I doubt it."

,,Where did you met?"

,,On the-" Darn, I can't say where.

,,-street next to mine."

,,You mean _that_ one?"

From mud to pool.

,,He can be something… you know…"

,,Like me?" I made a sarcastic smile.

,,True!" she laughed.

A familiar scent hit my nose. I stand up and ran to the door, then opened them wide while mom was still on the stairs.

,,How did you knew I'm home?" she smiled.

,,Instinct."

,,Sister called me!"

I frozed. If aunt called, that could mean only one thing-

,,She wants to come visit for a few weeks with Lillian."

Oh no. Cousin is coming too.

,,Are you glad?" she stroked my head and got inside.

,,Yeah…"

I'm glad to have a f*ckin' little leech here, that won't leave me alone day-night.

The worst part- she was a vampire.

I know it's strange, being a werewolf and having a vampire cousin.

But Lillian wasn't born this way- she was bitten three years ago by a accident. My fault it was, yes.

Vampires don't usually turn others to themselves by a mere bite either, but if the human gets their blood, another leech is born.

I'm not very fond of vampires, but this, how he bit my cousin _on my own ground_, that made me furious. I don't know who it was, probably a traveling one alone. A very old one, but not a very important one so killing him wasn't that bad.

So, Lillian got his blood- and since then she's a vampire, they – aunt and her – moved to another country. Actually they travel a lot, but stop by every few months and you never know for how long; and now they will come again!

I don't want Lillian here. She will want me to take her hunting… she always do.

,,When will they come?"

,,In three days."

Three days! Three days freedom, then hell.

I sighed and got back to the living room.

A parrot sat on the balcony.

With a growl I took a shoe and threw it after him. Darn, I missed.

,,Why do you hate her so?" Christine raised a eyebrow.

,,Because instead of sitting home she go here and eat the food I give titmice and sparrows. Once I will burry that bird, I swear."

…

I patiently waited for her to show up again, and she did; she was there beside the bushes in a few minutes.

All my body tensed and I growled quietly.

Tail wiggled from side to side. Just a bit closer…

Someone grabbed my tail.

With a growl I turned my head, thinking it was some kid that was sorry to have hands.

It was a grinning Lillian.

My ears dropped down.

,,Damnit, what do you want? Weren't you supposed to sleep?"

She titled her head to the side. She didn't change even a bit since we met the last time, well maybe for the ice cold blue color of her eyes and sharp teeth.

,,It's full moon today."

,,Yes and after I finish the parrot I want to go hunt."

,,Take me too!"

,,No."

,,You don't like me."

That's true, but mom adored her.

,,Alright," I sighed in annoyance.

I like to hunt alone.

,,Where do you want to go?"

She grinned. I guess she already had a place picked.

,,I found one," she smiled. ,,It's not far. Come, I'll lead the way."

I sighed and stand up, then changed into human form and got dressed.

She grinned again, then started to run- and I had no other choice than to run after her.


	3. Hunting and moving

She was quite fast, I almost couldn't catch up with her- and when we finally stopped, I was out of breath.

,,Here!" she stated cheerfully.

I had to admit, she picked a perfect place. Everyone looked like… well, I think it was a Goth fest. This will be good, we were completely alike the others.

It was half a out party, half in- we went to the in part and sat to the bar where a dark haired girl served. She shortly gazed on Lillian, then asked;

,,You want anything?"

,,No, thanks," I said with a smile and looked around the tables.

,,We will eat in a while," Lillian stated. I kicked her leg.

I searched. It wasn't quite that bad, I found a few that would be good for me. Lillian too. The bad part was out choices didn't match.

,,What about that one?" she pointed one out with a sigh.

I looked there. It was one in a corner, looked like eighteen-nineteen. He was quite hot.

I inhaled deeply to get his scent in.

Holy sh*t, his scent was _far_ more sexy than him! Seriously. My mouth watered from it, the burning in my throat increased and heh, to tell the truth, I got a bit excited too.

,,Good," I whispered to her ear with a grin.

I got up and slithered through the crowd to get to the dark corner. Then I sat right in front of him. He looked up from his drink.

With one look into his eyes, it was confirmed he was human, but… his look, it was more careful and more precise. Like he saw right through me. Burned a hole in me.

,,Want to go dance?" I smiled.

He did too. A sly one, a bit seductive, and it seemed he was confident. A strong person. That's going to be strong blood. Maybe it will last me even for month and a half…

Oh, no. I gotta share with Lillian- I forgot.

When I pulled him out to the dance floor, and sticked nose into his hair, I was more than sure I didn't _want_ to share. He smelled so darn good… and his touches and movements _felt_ good too. I wanted to bite him right now, I was so close, he was almost between my legs.

Surprisingly, I asked him sooner than I thought-

,,Want to go somewhere else?"

,,Sure," he surprisingly easily agreed with a grin on my neck.

A dark, small alley wasn't long away. I almost couldn't hold back, when I felt a hand in my panties.

He sure was good…

Looking up I saw a faint black silhouette on the roof. Probably Lillian, waiting for me to give her a sign, and poor thing, saw nothing.

I sort of a bit gave in to different instincts than I planned to. And now-

I was _lucky_ to.

When I felt something cold under my chin and heard a click, and heard him whisper-

,,I'll have to kill you… pity," he THANK GOD hesitated for a while. It was just two seconds, but that was enough.

I jumped up, against a wall and up to the roof.

,,RUN!" I shouted on Lillian.

She hissed, disappointed, but listened.

Then the first shots could be heard.

I ran like crazy, so everyone did. It was chaos and panic.

The small forest nearby was perfect for me to run in, and I did.

I caught a glimpse of smaller, blond thing running beside me. From her look I could tell- he's got a dog.

Damnit.

,,River," I shout.

We headed to the river and jumped right in without any last doubt- our own lives were in danger this time.

We left it to wash and take us deeper in the city. When we thought he lost our trace, Lillian jumped on the ground and exhaled.

,,God Carol, that was really within a hair!"

I growled, got out of the water and started to climb up.

,,Next time we hunt _I am_ picking the place!"

I didn't know, how we will explain the fact we are all wet to neighbors. But I didn't care about that much- I was dripping of dirty water, tired, hungry and frightened and my mind was totally slow.

,,At least mom's aren't home," Lillian pointed out a good fact.

,,At least," I rolled eyes and sighed.

…

The next morning I got up extremely early, before moth moms and Lillian, grabbed things and run straight to the next street.

When I saw police cars and heard sirens, I was shocked. I asked a guy nearby:

,,What happened here?"

,,Someone is dead."

I ran there and another shock- most of the police was nearby Max's shop.

One of them turned to me.

,,Caroline Montmaare?"

,,Yes," I frowned.

,,We have a couple of questions to ask from you about him."

He pointed to the shop.

,,He died?" I bursted out. ,,How?"

,,Seems a rabid dog."

I stared. Then I looked over to his shop, from which blood could be sensed.

,,What with his things…"

,,He had someone to give the store to," the policeman shrugged, and didn't seem like he cared much. I exhaled and clenched teeth.

Well, perfect timing, Max. I lost my friend somewhere before, then my prey, it was a hunter, and now I'm probably without job too. Not to mention one of my- almost friends.

I turned on heel, then went into the shop.

I didn't know the new owner, and he had lots of his own workers.

I wasn't needed here anymore.

Quietly, I went out and hid in the shadows, before jumping up on the roofs.

….

When I got on my own street, I was a bit surprised because I felt different scents.

I ran straight to our flat, and found about twenty vampires and werewoloves outside, along with Lillian.

I fisrt sensed the alpha male werewolf, then alpha female. The vampire leaders, Then a familiar scent.

Along with Luke, Michael was standing there.

,,What….MIKE!"

He looked up on me with a animal grin.

He was one of us now.

I jumped around his neck.

,,OH GOSH MIKE! You're a were! But-but how did it happened?"

,,Same like with vamps," he laughed and hugged me back.

,,We're leaving," the were-leader said and handled me over my bag.

I understand.

,,Hunters."

,,Yes."

,,Where?"

,,Elsewhere."

,,How long?"

,,Long..."

Long. Day? Week? Month? Year? Or longer?

I gazed on Lillian and we obviously thought the same thing- our lives will never be the same again.

Ever.


	4. Pack and Coven

I could sense fear in the air… it poisoned the peace of the forest. I sniffed and came quickly closer.

Human here? _Here_?

My, my. I went to hunt deers and look what I find!

My ears stand up. I came closer again.

,,Hello? Is anybody here?"

No, only I am here.

It was too dark for him to see properly, but I saw enough. With a quiet thump I jumped on a tree.

He turned. Darn, did he hear me?

,,Who is it?"

I said nothing. Just very slowly undressed and threw the clothes down.

Of course he assumed it was a human. There were no bears or wolves in this forest for a long time and a wild dog wouldn't be so quiet.

Oh, I forgot- werewolves and vampires. But we weren't animals.

He moved closer to the tree I was sitting on.

,,That's right, just a bit closer," I whispered. He was healthy, great, so great.

Step… second… third…

I jumped down and threw him off his feet.

His voice was heard probably by the whole forest. Goodbye, deers.

Almost got his neck, when he surprisingly strongly pushed my mouth away and started to run.

_Yeah, Carol_, I told to myself while running after him. _That's what you get when attacking adult human men!_

Am I a moron.

He called for help. Can he just _shut_ _up_ already?

I growled and ran faster.

It wasn't a easy prey, but I loved those. I loved the adrenaline of running after them, tracking them down, the feeling of a real hunt...

And when I got them down, and bit their neck, it was really a feeling of well-done work.

Why is this one so fast?

I was getting annoyed, I jumped and rebounded from a tree, and when I hit the ground-

I unexpectedly felt pain in my leg.

Shit. A trap.

I was furious, trying to open the fox trap (probably for the wild dogs), but it was too strong, I couldn't. Well, I'm just seventeen, afterall.

I howled, angry, hungry and desperate for any help.

My prey got away from me, leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath. When he saw what chased him, he cursed.

I started to try to free my leg with new energy. It was clear he won't just leave this for himself. Of course. He probably never saw a creature alike me before.

I closed eyes for a while.

The alpha will kill me for this…

When I opened them, there was a shriek, as about twice as big as me werewolf broke his neck. My tail unconsciously moved between my legs.

,,Carol. Why am I not surprised it's you?"

Why wasn't _I_ surprised the alpha, Deryl, was here?

,,Sorry," I said, as with one movement he freed my foot. I fell to the ground a bit hard, but I didn't mind. At least I was free. And the leg will be healed in no time.

,,What did I say?" he growled, and I immediately backed off.

,,Well," I started nervously. ,,nobody will hunt by themselves when it's humans…"

,,And you did _this exactly_."

I snapped.

,,I always hunted this way, since I was little. I can take care of myself."

,,No. Don't do this."

,,Why not?" I barked furiously. The respect got aside, now I was angry.

He growled deeply and darkly. I jumped aside.

,,You're still a pup, Caroline."

,,No I'm not!" I growled too.

,,I can't watch your back constantly. Stop causing trouble!"

,,You don't have to watch my back."

,,_Look where you got_!" he snorted and turned head to the trap.

,,This was the first and _last_ time, I swear."

,,I don't need your promises, I need you to be _careful_."

,,I _am_ _careful_!" I growled again, and this time a bit too close to him.

He did too, and this time jumped on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

,,You-are-_not_. Don't hunt humans alone."

,,But then I'm more hungry, if sharing," I snorted.

,,You just think you are; you are old enough to learn to hold back a bit."

,,You just said I was just a pup," I grinned.

He softened a bit and let go of my neck.

,,You are, but you don't have to be, if you learn to control yourself."

,,Hail alpha." I showed my neck to him.

He let go of me completely.

,,Alright. Where are your clothes?"

Oops.

…..

As for where did we live, it was a huge city I'll admit. Deryl said that it's easier to hide in a crowd than in a abandoned place, and it was true.

We brought several houses to not be very standing out, as they constated.

I lived with Lillian, Luke, his mom Tiffany – the alpha female – plus one more vampire boy, Kyle (around the same age as me, maybe a bit older) and one more wolf adult, Ellie (the oldest of all vamps and wolves, which waaaaaas… twenty two I think – not her age but our number).

Newly it was a little pup of Deryl and Tiff, also Ellie. But it couldn't turn into human yet, it was just about three weeks old, but she could walk already. She was very cute.

When Deryl dragged me home by ear, all of the ones in the house were quite amused.

He dropped me there and went out of the door.

,,Trouble again, girl?" Kyle grinned and helped me up.

Lillian sighed and rolled eyes. Oh, sure. She never broke any rules, I forgot. Even if it was uncomfortable.

,,A bit hunting, that's all."

,,Got caught by alpha?" Luke raised a eyebrow.

,,Yeah," I grinned too. ,,well, he actually…"

,,Saved your ass!" Kyle bursted into laughter. I punched his back.

,,I would got from it myself!"

,,Oh, suuuure."

,,Kids, calm down," Tiffany tapped my back. ,,it's just three months, can't you get into your own skin?"

,,Sorry," I bowed a bit.

,,She can't!" Kyle punched me back.

,,I'll get you for this, you jerk!" I growled. He showed me his canines in a huge smirk.

,,Just a few days left, Carol," Tiffany said in a calming voice. ,,then you can go off between people, to have fun."

I, Kyle and Luke bursted into ovation and jumped up. Luke actually hit his head on the roof, and when he hissed, it caused _everyone_ to laugh.

….

Our teenage wolves and vamps, that was just six kids, two females. Me and Lucy, a vampire, she was actually older than us, twenty-three.

Then it was Kyle, Luke, Mike, and another wolf, Jason.

Although I was the only wolf teenage female, it didn't bother me- actually the attention I got for being different pleased me.

And now finally, after three months of just strolling around in the woods, adults left us to go between humans. We were extremely happy, although as for me- I didn't have much money, just savings. I have to get myself a decent job…

Because I'm sure there won't always be a day of open door at a new bar.

It almost caused me a pop-out of tail.

,,This will be _fun_," Mike grinned.

,,Sure will," I nodded cheerfully.

We got in like a tornado, quite. We immediately sat to the bar, but I noticed it's huge there, with also tables and a dance floor.

,,So kids, what do we want?" Kyle asked.

,,Who's eighteen here?"

,,Everyone except for me," I sobbed.

After a short talk we all brought something.

,,Well," Lucy held her glass. ,,cheers for what?"

,,Cheers for the prides of the pack and coven!" Kyle stated.

,,For the girls!" all of them laughed.

We looked on each other with Lucy and smirked.

,,Good music!" I constated.

Mike poked my side.

,,Let's go for a small hunt," he pleaded.

My smile widened.

,,So, are we going down on the floor?"

,,Yeah!" he stand.

,,I'm not hungry," Kyle grinned.

,,Me neither," Lucy shrugged.

,,I'll pass," Jason took a sip.

,,I had yesterday," Luke grinned.

We looked on each other with Mike and shrugged, then both jumped down.

I knew the song, it waaas… yeah… Let Yourself Go Wild by Jasmin Tabatabai I think.

I like the song. Really.

Down there was a huge amount of people and it was dark there, so we both easily merged in. We sniffed to all directions.

,,Let's bet on who will get it faster," he whispered into my ear.

,,Agree. Who loses, gets to catch the other a rabbit some other time."

,,Agree," he smirked against my cheek.

It sent shivers down my spine.

We kept close to each other to control, but we both searched for a good prey.

I of course wanted a boy, but darn, there weren't much that I could catch, and if they were, they were all with girls.

I snorted. Mike's gonna win this time, it seems.

Then, I spotted another very good scent. It was sweet and healthy, and…

It was a girl…?

Maybe this was his prey! HAHA. I'll get it.

She seemed around sixteen-seventeen, like me, and I was surprised she didn't drink or smoke anything. She didn't seem like the good girl type, you know. More sluttish.

But then again, I didn't do it either.

Heheh.

Mike frowned, when he saw I was going to her, she danced just a few feet away from me.

I couldn't quite catch if she was with anyone, but it didn't seem like that. She was alone.

It was quite a pretty girl, and hey- why not try something else for a change.

She obviously thought it too, she joined me in dancing, and soon we both were grinning and touching on various places.

Oh God, if you saw Mike's face when we brushed against each other. It was _priceless_. Seriously. It got me even hotter than I already was. It was so… _wow_.

He looked like he wanted to join us, hehe.

I moved closer and a bit hesitantly (she could've pulled away, you know) and licked her lips. She grinned and licked back, and the real fun began.

The guys around us gave us stares and whistles, but I didn't mind. I enjoy attention.

Suddenly, when I backed a bit, I bumped into something and a familiar scent hit me.

,,May I?" I heard and I was spun around by Mike and he didn't let go, even when the girl snorted, disappointed. I spotted Kyle up and he showed something like ,I'll take care of her…'

,,My prey got away. You owe me a rabbit."

,,I know," he said against my neck and pushed me closer from behind. ,,but it was your fault…"

,,Was in rules that I can't go for a girl?" I grinned.

,,Unwritten rules… no," he admitted. ,,but it was just too damn hot for me to just watch."

,,Ah. Mhm, well… thanks."

Glad it was dark there, when he looked into my eyes casually. His were a flaming greenish-yellow, like the ones of a hunting wolf. I actually blushed at that statement.

Who wouldn't? It was my own kind that said it to me, so it was a real compliment for me.


	5. Another?

We came home quite late. Luke climbed in by window, Kyle did, too, and I also. I just wanted to go to sleep, when I heard conversation from the kitchen, which was just across the hallway.

I sticked head out of the door slightly.

,,… and tell me, how was I supposed to know about them."

,,You were there!"

Woah, Deryl was here. He didn't stop by in the kitchen often. It must have been something serious.

,,I was, but I didn't sense them."

,,So they're here?"

,,Just a few. It should be alright. I'll take someone and go…"

,,Be careful."

,,Always am."

,,He went out of the door.

I opened my own more and slipped out.

,,Tiff?"

She turned to me and her worried expression turned into a blank one.

,,Oh, you're back."

,,Where did he go?"

,,Nowhere…" she looked elsewhere.

I raised a eyebrow. This got _me_ worried too.

,,Is everything alright?"

,,Yes. Don't worry and go to sleep," she tapped my head with a smile. ,,tomorrow we're having a little trip with the pack."

,,Great!" I smiled cheerfully.

But when I was at my door, I couldn't help to look back- she was obviously scared.

…

A little trip meant we actually really went camping this time out to the forest.

So, I already mentioned some of our pack. We also had one more adult male, beta Felix, and then we had a bitch named Sally (around twenty-something) and to be truthful she was my biggest rival. We fought since my first day in the pack, verbally and physically too. Then we had the youngest, eight year old male Sam.

We settled when it was almost dark, deep in the forest. I'd admit, it was fun. Some turned into wolf form, some stayed as they were and we played like a normal wolf pack. Jason and Mike started to fight, as they always do- and I of course merged in, I love how they fight.

At the beginning, when I just joined them for the first time, shyly, like a pup, they were quite gentle with me, just pulling my fur, ears, legs. They were curious. They never met any teenage werewolf female before. So they tried me first.

Well yes. I've been shy to fight with them, but as weeks passed, we became more and more relaxed around each other, and now they knew I'm almost as strong as them, but faster, therefore on their level, so they took me as one of the pack, not as a girl. Quite.

We saw the pup wander around, it merely stand on it's feet but it already bit the legs of older ones.

We all already loved the little girl. Even Sally let it jump on her back, when she was lying on the ground, which she didn't allow anyone. Sam shyly sniffed the pup, and when it barked on him, he flinched and jumped aside.

Me, Luke, Jason and Mike could laugh our asses off, even in wolf forms. He snorted and went to the tent to sleep.

Suddenly, Deryl jumped forward and barked.

,,I'm going on a little quest, and I need someone to go with me."

Tiffany suddenly stayed quiet, as the pup jumped beside her light, almost white fur.

,,I wi-" Felix started, but Deryl looked on him and interrupted.

,,Oh, no. Not you. Who will look after kids when I'm gone? You gotta stay."

,,I'll go!" Jason barked.

,,Alright," Deryl nodded and they ran away.

,,No hunt today I guess," Sally snorted with her chocolate colored nose.

,,No human hunt," I smirked.

Ellie licked the pup.

,,I'll stay here," she yawned. ,,if something stays, bring me."

,,I'll, granny!" Luke barked, pulled my ear and ran to one direction. Then Tiffany did, as well as Felix and Sally. Then Mike, after licking the pup's head. I looked to the direction alpha and Jason ran earlier, then went after them.

Again, the wonderful feeling of running through the forest hit me. I heard the excited howling and barking of the others and soon I got to them. I ran beside Mike, which bit my neck playfully, then we spotted deers.

We slowed down, and sneaked past them. We sniffed, trying to find out the easiest prey.

Suddenly Felix, which was the closest, lifted his head up and sniffed.

Then, the wind came also to the rest of the pack.

We looked on each other nervously.

It was another werewolf pack.

,,Come here," Tiffany said.

We ran to her and waited beside the prey. The deers suddenly lifted their heads and started to run.

,,_After them_!" she barked.

She didn't have to tell us twice. We immediately rushed after them.

The scent of the prey merged with another one, which provocated me.

,,Six wolves," Luke barked.

I saw the deer we were after behind.

I hesitated.

The alpha should have the first bite, but… it was too tempting.

I waited, and when she came to a bigger meadow I jumped after the deer's neck.

Just when I thought I had it, something hit me from the back and growled deeply.

It hurt. Oww. I'm gonna have a bruise in human form…

I looked over.

It was a huge werewolf, around the same size as Deryl, although his bur was brown, almost black, and his eyes were ice white.

We growled on each other again and then jumped on each other's neck.

It was a fight I never experienced before, not a bit like the puppy-like wrestling we did with the others. This was serious. He really wanted to at least knock me out, to finally get to the neck of the almost dead deer.

I caught that the rest of my pack, so as his came here and just watched, how we furiously tried each other.

He was bigger and definitely stronger. But I'm very fast and I'm just as strong as Luke, which is of the alpha's blood. Which is _good_ for my age.

,,Carol_, stop it!_" Tiffany barked.

I didn't.

,,STOP!" she now called more sharply.

He growled and jumped aside to his pack, I crawled beside Tiffany.

,,Who are you?" he asked.

,,We could ask the same," Tiffany said calmly.

,,When did you move here?"

,,Just three months ago. We had to because of hunters. We didn't realize the territory has been claimed," Tiffany said friendly and bowed in a playful manner.

It relaxed him slightly. The red wolf beside him asked him something, quietly, I couldn't catch it. It was a slim female with green, big eyes. He nodded.

,,Who's your alpha?" he asked.

,,Our is currently away with one of the pups," Tiffany said. ,,I'm the alpha female."

He bowed as well.

,,I'm the alpha of our pack. This is the beta," he looked on the red fur beside him.

HOLY SH*T! I fought the alpha!

,,Are you here for long?"

,,We live here for a year, also recently moved."

I looked on Tiff with my tail between legs. She was calm.

,,Well… we can cooperate, if you agree. Our kind shouldn't fight against each other."

,,Indeed." He nodded. ,,Well, I guess the hunt's over today for us, one of your wolves already claimed the deer. But I do hope we will cooperate."

Before they left, he left me one stare.

If I was a human now, I'd be probably blushing like crazy.

,,Take the deer to the camp," Tiffany ordered the pack and poked my side to go deeper into the forest, from the cheerful howling.

,,Carol, you're one of the most uncontrollable werewolves I ever met."

I looked down. I would stand Deryl's yelling, but not this quiet constating. It made me feel too guilty.

,,You're a born leader."

I looked up, totally shocked.

,,_What_?"

,,Well… I think you could be the future alpha, if we… if something happened to me or I was too weak to lead."

,,And Deryl?"

,,Deryl have his beta, I don't."

I frowned.

,,What about Sally?"

,,Oh, her! No. She can be very sly and she's a good fighter, but I tried her, when she have to decide something, she panic. And beside I have no other adult… well, at least _almost_ _adult_ female around."

I barked happily.

,,So I'll be the beta female?"

,,I'll announce it tomorrow," she licked my ear. I barked again and ran to the camp, where there was already a feast.

,,Pup just woke up," Mike smirked in human form.

Just then a grown pup jumped on my neck.

Oh, of course. Sam.

,,Why didn't you wake me? I missed all the fun!" he howled.

,,You bet you did," I smirked too.

,,Carol attacked a alpha male from another pack!" Luke announced.

,,_Kidding_!" Sam's chin dropped down. _Literaly_.

,,I didn't knew it was a alpha!" I barked on Luke.

,,Did you win?"

,,You see the deer, don't you?" I grinned.

,,Our pack pride never loses!" Mike tapped my back.

,,You bet on that!" I growled playfully and jumped on his back.


	6. Alphas and betas

At morning cheerful howling and greeting woke me. I sticked my head out of the tent.

,,What's up?" I yawned.

As an answer Jason jumped on me as a wolf.

..We're back!" he announced with barking, waggling his tail.

I saw Deryl outside, being greeted by the rest of the pack. I also ran to him, he licked my head.

,,So, pup, how was it?" he poked me to the side with nose.

,,Ooh, relatively good!" I laughed. ,,And I'm not a pup!"

,,Oh? Well let's see who is," he growled playfully and jumped on me.

,,THAT TICKLES! Okay, okay, I'm the puuuup! Stop!"

When I got back, I found out Jason's still sitting in my tent, this time in human form. I kneeled down and examined him.

I maybe forgot to mention, I was the pack's healer along with Ellie. She said I've got talent, god knows why. But she was now with Deryl, as the more experienced one. So poor black pup got stuck with me.

,,So, where have you been?" I asked, while looking on his back, where a long scar was.

The wound was healed, but not entirely.

He didn't answer. He didn't talk very much in general, he was more the strong, silent type, you know. Darker than the night, but in game more playful than me, Mike and Luke together.

,,Nowhere."

,,You look like you've been shot."

,,I said nowhere," he stated again calmly. I didn't ask more- he had good temper, but didn't like when he was asked too much questions, or one all over.

I pushed the scar slightly with fingers and he surprisingly swiftly turned and grabbed my hand.

,,Don't, please. It kind of hurts."

,,Sorry. I'm not very much of a healer."

I lowered head and licked it carefully. Normal wolves lick their wounds, after they get hurt, to avoid infection. But our backs are too wide and too stiff so we can't turn our heads like that. So you must count on others to do it for you. I know it's disgusting but you have to.

He twitched a bit, but didn't say anything. He knew it was necessary, so he stayed on place.

After a few first licks, it seemed he's fine. He relaxed a bit against me, but stayed sitting.

,,You're quite good in that, you know," he said with a obvious smirk in his voice.

,,In licking?" I asked slyly.

,,Yup. You trained before, didn't you?"

Ahh, old good teasing. I missed this yesterday.

,,I train on humans often to give werewolves a perfect thing."

He chuckled softly.

,,Ever messed up?"

,,Never," I grinned.

….

,,Well," Tiffany smiled, when we were all sitting in a circle in human form and eating breakfast. ,,I have something to tell."

Everyone shutted and looked on her, even the pup.

,,Since before we had no beta female, it's quite time to choose one, as I can't always be here, I need someone instead here."

,,Carol," Luke opened his mouth wide.

,,Yes, her," Tiff smiled.

I caught a glimpse of Felix, as well smiling.

,,Beta Carol!" Mike bursted into laughter, and I punched him.

,,You gotta show me more respect from now," I grinned and everyone started to talk again. Sally glared on me. I glared back with a grin.

Mike poked my side.

,,We gotta tell this to the leeches!"

,,Sure we do," I nodded.

…

When I came home, we found out Kyle and Lillian were packed up.

,,Are you going somewhere?" Tiffany frowned.

,,Yeah. The coven is moving."

My eyes widened.

,,Where?"

Kyle shrugged with a sad smile.

,,Well, I'll miss you guys," I hugged him. ,,you too, leech," also Lillian.

She hugged back.

,,Just like before," she tapped my back.

,,Yeah."

Kyle hit my back.

,,Give me your number, wolfie," he smiled.

…

This time we went to the bar with Sally too, so we were five now. Just wolves.

It wasn't that bad, but now I was the only teenage girl here… seriously. Sally was older.

But it wasn't that bad… I still had the three boys, hehe. And they still took me as a member of the team, not a potentional mate.

Which on one side relieved me. It wouldn't be good if they started fighting over me.

On the other… it a bit bothered me.

I mean, please. I'm a grown up female… and you know, _mating season_ was almost here! It was spring, but it almost ended and summer was coming. Summer… before, I was very glad we didn't have school in summer. Dogs smelled my pheromones everywhere and they always howled.

During summer, I hunted more often and took less blood from the human males. I mostly was after the touches, their lust in the blood. But I was never fully satisfied.

They say you are only satisfied when you have a mate of the same kind, at least Tiff claimed something like that during the girl-only talks we had.

Why summer? I also asked that. Well, our pregnancy lasts nine months, so we when we mate in summer we are born in spring.

There was not even _one_ in the pack that wasn't. But most of the animals are born in spring.

I wondered, when sitting at the bar with the three young males we had.

Would I choose one of them, if I had the choice? Jason maybe, the strongest and brightest one that was just a little bit stronger than me? The one that accompanied the alpha during quests?

Or Luke… the alpha's son and my best friend.

Or Mike… a dangerously demonic seductive one, the fastest in the pack. His fur was bright white alike Tiffany's, maybe even more.

I always liked him, and all the human girls were crazy about him- he hunted the same way I did. But… he was still a very young werewolf, and very irresponsible. I don't know if HE would be a good choice afterall…

But I had one more, of course…

I was a beta female. So of course, I had a companion beta male.

I quite wondered about Felix a lot. He was a mysterious person. Also never talked much, but wasn't as serious as Jason. But when he did, it made sense. He had his own charm like all of us did which attracted mostly Sally, oh if you seen her how she was crazy for him. Actually… he was the one that would be most acceptable for me. At least by the pack.

I frowned. You think too much, Carol… when the time comes, you'll know, what to do. Summer wasn't here yet.

No…not yet.

A scent I knew hit my nose. We stayed quiet, Sally frowned.

,,Isn't it that redfur from the forest?"

I did too. Even if she was a unlikely company, I trusted her senses. She was the best tracker in the pack.

We growled quietly, when she sat beside us. Red hair, green eyes. More a cat than wolf, but still, our kind. Beside her there was another, brown, huge eyes and blond, almost white hair. She looked scared of us.

,,Why hello," the red head grinned.

,,Hi," I talked for us all. ,,you here to…?"

,,Just like humans," she made a sly smile. ,,I see this is almost your whole pack? Quite a pity you have so much boys for just one teenage bitch."

I stand up with a growl, but Luke caught my sleeve. ,,Don't, she's provocating you," he hissed. Some people were staring now.

,,I heard you're the beta-female now?" she smiled again.

,,Yes."

,,Great," she sounded jealous. ,,your pack is strong."

The boys smirked.

,,Mhm, I know. We have a good alpha," I grinned. ,,how about you?"

The white head looked on her, obviously wanting her to shut up- she seemed the more clever one.

,,Ours? Ours is popular around here!"

,,Hmm. Gangster?"

,,Exactly," she smirked. The other one said something into her ear nervously, she growled on her.

,,Want a fight" I grinned.

,,Right now!" she jumped up.

Someone caught her hand from behind.

,,Causing trouble again, Seraphine?"

We looked up. Yes. It was him, their alpha. Same voice, same eyes.

,,We're sorry, Leo," the blonde whispered.

He was just as hot as any werewolf I knew.

,,It was _her_ fault!" Seraphine pointed on me. I smirked. He looked into my eyes, also recognizing me.

,,The fierce, little female from the forest, I guess?" he smirked as well.

,,Yes, that's me."

,,What's your name?"

,,Caroline."

,,Pleased to meet you again.'

,,The pleasure is mine."

He bowed slightly.

Sally tappesd my back, when they were far enough.

,,Seems their alpha have a slight crush on you, don't he?"

,,Mhm… seems he do a bit."

…..


	7. Mating season part I

We came home quite late again and again through the windows.

I stayed quiet, when I heard Deryl and Tiffany arguing behind the door.

,,You can't just go alone! That's too dangerous! Please take me too."

,,No, as you said it's too dangerous."

,,I'm strong enough- I'm a alpha longer than you. _Don't leave me behind again!_"

Both growled deeply.

,,We need to keep the pack in one piece; if they'll lose both in one day, what do you think will happen?"

,,Please…"

Again growling, this time more like grieving one. I heard the door slam and then Tiff sobbed. I left her alone and just sneaked into the bathroom.

…

I woke up to a very hot day the next morning. I almost couldn't open my eyes from the heat… With yawning I looked out of the window.

_Damnit. First summer day!_ –my brain finally kicked in.

Summer heat again… oh no.

I growled and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After the first drops I found out with a shriek it was a bit _too_ cold. It was ICY!

,,What's up?" I heard behind the door. It was Luke, sounding a tad worried.

,,No-nothing!" I stuttered. ,,Turned on too cold water, that's all."

,,Ooh, okay."

I grabbed the thermometer and sticked it under my arm. After a few minutes I pulled it out; 38.

It's here. _Mating season!_

SHIT!

During breakfast it seemed Luke had a raised temperature too, since he had the same as me (we accidentally touched when both grabbing sugar). Tiffany didn't seem to be affected- she calmly took care of the pup. Ellie made a flapper out of paper and waved herself.

,,Gosh, it's sure bright out today."

,,Yeah," I sighed.

I caught Luke was starring on me, but quickly looked away then.

,,So, it's summer break for humans now, kids! What about going out?"

,,Will we hunt?" Luke asked. Exactly my thought.

,,Oh, kids," Ellie snorted. ,,all you care for is hunting and having fun! How about learning about humans?"

I raised a eyebrow.

,,How about I get a summer job?" I smiled.

,See! That's good words!" the eldest wolf female nodded.

,,Let's go to the city then," Luke suggested.

,,Yeah! And let's take the other guys too!"

…..

Mike was cheerful about the human girls adoring him. Seems he doesn't need a wolf mate – he can have as much _mating_ as he wants with any human girl.

I quite envied him…

Jason was calm, calmer than me and Luke. He seemed he didn't really need anything more than usually. Although- his temperature was high too.

But Luke was on the same level as me. It could be seen on him clearly that he was badly in heat.

,,Let's go have ice cream," Jason poked my side. With a surprise I saw he was grinning, which wasn't something often seen.

And there was the reason, standing in all her white wolf beauty, selling the ice cream. She looked over to us, sniffed, then quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.

,,Are we going?" Luke asked.

I was getting used to them asking my opinion every time.

,,Yup, some cold stuff will do good to our summer heated bodies."

They all smirked.

When we ordered, it seemed the wolfie there had a slight crush on Jason as well. He noticed it, but said nothing.

,,You never said your name," Luke said to her.

,,Oh," she twitched. She had a nice voice, high and melodic. ,,I… forgot."

,,Well then?" he raised a eyebrow.

,,Amalie."

,,Nice," Jason constated with a slight smile, which gained him a faint blush from the one with the name.

,,I'd say," we heard a sharper voice.

I growled, when seeing the red fur– Seraphine.

,,Hello," I said with a blank face.

She held her chin high, but not showing her neck. She didn't trust and respect me. I didn't blame her- it was from me the same.

,,Hi," Luke murmured.

,,Hellooooo," she said in a seductive voice. Sure… summer hits every werewolf.

,,and you're Luke, I suppose."

,,Yes," he smirked. I saw his fangs, they were longer and sharper than usually.

,,Cute. Here's the bag," she handled it over to Amalie, then almost danced away, leaving only her scent here.

,,Quite a chick," Luke constated, poking Mike's shoulder. He grinned.

,,A bitch. But yeah, if you're into that kind of girl."

,,Better than nothing," Jason constated calmly, but also with a smirk.

I said nothing.

,,Well you still have _that_ one," I pointed on Amalie's back.

,,True," Jason's smirk widened.

Mike poked my side. I looked up and saw he's looking on his mobile.

,,What?"

,,I got a message from Tiff," he frowned. ,,we should immediately go home. Everyone is already there."

,,Did something happen?"

,,I don't know. She just wrote this." He showed me the message.

We caught Luke also looking on his phone. He was dead pale.

,,D-Deryl…" he got out.

We looked on him, then got up and sprinted home as fast as possible.

We found Tiffany pissed off, desperate and in tears.

,,The alpha is dead," she said with a dead calm voice.

We just stared, alike Felix and Sally, and Ellie had a dropped head. The pup whined.

,,Although I do not want to, I have to avenge his death. That's the rule."

,,Do you need someone to go with you?" Luke asked.

,,No. Some matters have to be dealt with alone." She raised her chin.

,,Felix, Carol."

,,Yes?" we both said.

,Take care of the pack while I'm gone."

She went out of the door.

There was a uncomfortable silence. Luke sat down heavily on the chair, then the pup started to howl.

I felt the responsibility drop on my shoulders- at least half of it. Deryl's gone, so… what now?

We needed a new leader, it was clear. Tiffany had a pup, she couldn't take care of everything alone. I looked on Felix, then on Luke. Jason seemed quite nervous too.

Felix could be the beta, but that didn't mean he'll get the position leader of the pack without complains. Without fights too, probably…

I sighed heavily.

At that point everyone got on their own ways. Mike poked my side.

,,I still owe you the rabbit," he whispered into my ear.

,,Sure," I smiled.

….

It was the first time I went to hunt animals with someone else.

First we tried to go after small mice for practice. It was so much fun, jumping after them! They were so fast and agile, it was almost impossible. I caught one, but I let it go, mice are just bones anywais. Mike caught two.

,,Seems you're a better hunter than me," I had to admit. He snorted.

,,I'll share, don't worry," he bit my neck and ran to one direction.

,,Wait up!" I barked and ran after him.

Rabbits weren't much of a prey, but they did made me a bit bloodthirsty. I turned back to human and sat down on a fallen tree, tired and slightly hungry, and waited for the prize I got days ago.

Just then the bunny fell to my lap.

I snapped and caught it, it was still alive and wanted to get away.

,,Bon appetite, beta-girl," I heard above, where Mike was sitting, also in human form. I grinned.

,,Thank you."

I bit gently into the rabbit's neck and to not let it suffer, right away killed it. I might drink from humans when they're alive, but not from animals. Never.

It tasted very fresh and quite like grass, it was healthier than human blood. And quite tasty. I found I liked it.

Mike watched me from above with content I liked the prey.

,,How was it?"

,,Have yourself," I put it above my head to him. He took it and also tasted a bit.

,,Good."

,,Like vegetables."

,,Thanks."

After a minute he leaned closer, so he was above my head, just inches.

,,Should we bring it home for dinner?" he asked with a grin.

,,Why not, at least we'll have something human," I grinned too. ,,maybe it will make us look like them too.

,, Yup, you definitely don't look human now, geez. It's all over your face."

He leaned closer and licked my cheek.

,,I-I can do that myself…"

,,You don't see yourself."

I stayed still, while he licked my cheek, then a bit of forehead -with a smirk- then right beside the right side of my lips.

When he got there, he hesitated.

,,Am I clean?" I asked and looked up.

,,Quite…"

We stared on each other for a while.

,,Well," he straightened, then with a jump down turned into a wolf. ,,I think it's about time we go back."

I jumped beside him also in that form, and took the rabbit.

The moon was half full.


	8. Mating season part II

When we came home, I found out that Luke wasn't on dinner. There was just Ellie, me and the pup, and I fed the little one with milk from a bottle while Ellie prepared the rabbit.

,,So Carol."

I lifted up my head.

,,It's summer and we have you the first one…"

,,Oh yeah." The jump jumped after my nose. ,,But you had Sally, didn't you."

,,Sally? Oh no. She have her own mate… although… we didn't count with him going away from the pack. It was last year in fall."

,,Who was he?"

,,My son."

I snapped my eyes open. Then smiled;

,,So you have your own mate?"

,,I had. A long, long time."

,,What- um…"

,,Caught a disease. But it's alright, it was just two years ago and he was a lot older than me. I'll leave you soon too."

,,Aww, don't. You're the _brain_ of this pack!"

She bursted into laughter.

,,True! And caring about this little princess also make my days brighter… uh, she just peed on the carpet.

,,Oh. Tiff will be angry."

,,Don't worry, I'll explain somehow," Ellie winked. ,,so, dear. Every mated before?"

,,No," I blushed.

,,Uhuh! You will catch the attention of all the boys around then! Men too."

,,Yeah… and probably those from other packs too…"

,,You mean the other alpha? Yes… hard, isn't it?"

,,Ellie, who do you think…?"

,,Well, as humans say- follow your heart,-and your instincts. From our pack _anyone_ is likeable. Except for Sam, of course."

,,That sure helped me," I frowned. ,,what if they'll fight? Or me? I don't want our pack to be weakened."

,,Gosh, you're just like Tiff when she was little! She had quite the same dilemma, you see?"

,,Really?"

,,Yes. Less wolves to choose from, but the same."

,,And?"

,,She chosed and he became our alpha."

Gosh, my head sure ached.

,,Well, thanks."

I went up to wash the pup, and dumped into Luke in the hallway.

,,Hey, you're back."

,,Yeah." He seemed content and calm.

,,I sense that red fur on you."

,,Her name's _Seraphine_."

,,Gosh!" I grinned. ,,Did you do something?"

,,No." He turned on heel and very quickly ran into his room.

,,_Wait_! You won't get rid of me so easily! Did you?"

,,Get lost!" he grinned and slammed the door in front of my face. I knocked with elbow (I still held the pup).

,,Don't do _that_! I'll go in by window!"

I heard he slammed it.

,,_Freak_!" I yelled and turned to finally go to the bathroom.

_One down!_ I smirked. Before I had only him, the only other werewolf I knew – now he wouldn't be my choice under any circumstances.

…

The next morning Tiffany was home.

She came in the middle of the night, and when I heard her growling, I jumped up.

As Ellie and Luke too…

She was half dead, all from blood- which caused the pup to bark- but she had a smile on her face.

,,I did kill all the ones that got him," she said, then sat down into the kitchen.

,,But you look like a total _mess_, mom!" Luke barked. She grinned.

,,I know, they shot me."

,,_Oh_ _shit_, really?"

,,There's the pup here, talk politely, Luke. And be a good boy and get me a cure."

I looked on her.

,,Where did they shot you?"

,,Just the leg – nothing serious."

,,Fast as ever," Ellie smiled.

,,So all this blood…?"

,,That's not mine," Tiffany smiled again. ,,want a taste? Hunter blood is quite spicy."

,,No thanks, I don't like spicy foods," I scorned.

She was alright… thank God.

,,Now for the question of the next alpha male…"

,,Later, Tiff – rest first."

,,It's just leg, Ellie. It's not like I'm dying or something, I can think well even without it."

,,So, will it be Felix?" I asked.

,,We'll see," Tiffany pondered. ,,because we have a _heir_, Carol."

,,Oh yeah! Luke… but… he can't be alone, can he…?"

,,Why?" Luke asked suddenly from the door. ,,The other one doesn't have a mate."

,,True," I nodded.

,,You mistake a mate for a co-worker. A alpha female and male of our kind aren't like wolves. They don't have to be _married_ or something. It's the strongest male and strongest female – they can be siblings or mother and son, or absolute strangers. Understand?" Tiffany explained.

,,Yes," Luke smiled.

,,Yes," I did too.

,,We will go for a hunt and decide something tomorrow," Tiffany yawned. ,,now, let me sleep."

We went to beds, and even though I've been very pissed and scared because of Deryl, I fell asleep quickly.

….

The next day everyone went on a hunt for deers as usually. We were quiet and just ran beside each other. But hatred and suspense were there.

I've seen Jason and Felix fight today. Not just training, but a real fight, and it was just over a small bone they wouldn't usually even notice. It could be sensed of rivalry.

Deryl's beta was Felix, but he always took Jason with him when he went somewhere. Jason was stronger, and he could decide things quite well. Yet, it was Felix. I couldn't get why. The age? Or… what? The fact Felix was his brother? He was wiser, true…

Those thoughts ran through my head when we ran side by side, on one Jason, on the other Felix – well he _had_ the right to… we had the same position.

The hunt was so furious like it wasn't in a long time. The deer we were after was scared half to death. Then Mike got it to the ground, and looked up at Tiffany. As she was about to bit it's neck, something dark and huge jumped on her.

We all growled and went after him, then another one jumped on us. But we had more wolves. They were six, us – more males. They had Amalie and Seraphine, then a old wolf, then a young other female and a adult male, plus the alpha.

,,What do you want?" Felix yelled. ,,Attacking our alpha female like that, when she's hurt!"

,,I suppose you're on _our_ ground, so we have the _right_ to claim this deer as _ours_."

I growled deeply.

,,Carol, _don't_!" Tiffany protested.

,,You have _no right_ to claim this land as yours. You've been here longer, true, but these forests are everyone's property. So the deers! Besides – we only lost our leader, which puts us into a position of needing the blood more than you. AND besides we have a pup."

He stared right into my eyes, a inch from my nose. Then, he snorted.

,,I hope this won't happen again."

,,No," Jason growled. ,,I hope we won't run into each other like this again."

Both packs growled.

But then I caught how Seraphine barked on Luke playfully, then jumped aside like a pup. He grinned. Their alpha growled on her, and Luke stared right on him ad barked.

Then the others turned on heel and walked away, Amalie looked behind on Jason carefully, then quickly galloped after her own pack.

Sally whined, and she seemed a bit hurt.

To be honest… that male beside Seraphine looked a little like Ellie.

Oh gosh. –My mouth dropped. Was that her son? Might be, that _would_ make sense.

After we got back, we brought meat for Ellie and the pup.

,,Carol?" Luke poked me unhappily after his mother went to rest a bit. ,,I've got a problem."

,,You're in love with Seraphine."

He blushed. _Really_ blushed, like a human!

,,…Yeah…"

,,Well – if you'll be alpha, you can ask her to be your mate," I grinned.

,,Well." He rested chin on elbow. ,,She's quite fast, and she's his beta for a reason… politically she'd make a great partner."

,,True," I nodded.

,,Just to tell mom now." I bursted into laughter.

,,Hey," Ellie poked me. ,,kids, don't sit home all the time, Tiff left you money to go to the cinema today."

,,Really?" we both snapped.

I send a message to Jason, if he's going, and he wrote he can't – he has a date with Amalie.

,,My, look at that!" I grinned. ,,So three left for me."

He frowned.

,,Actually, the other alpha… I forgot about him. He's adult, around twenty-something he looks, but I bet he's older. He's gonna need it more than us."

,,Yes… Mhm… but there was another one, you know, that small yellow female behind him?"

,,Oh, sure! But she looked young."

,,Younger than me, but I'm seventeen, don't forget."

,,True," he said with a grin.

I got a message from Mike.

**You going to the cinema today?**

I smiled.

**Sure! Glad we have Tiff, otherwise we wouldn't get there:)**

After a while another response came;

**Who else is coming?**

I looked on Luke, and he shaked head.

,,Seraphine."

**Nobody, it's just the two of us.**

**Is that a date then?;)**

,,Maaating," Luke poked me. I punched his back.

**Don't get any ideas – it's like the hunt before.**

**Okay!**

,,Felix will be angry," Luke said while adding a cocky grin on.

,,I'm not his," I smirked. ,,he's got no right to be."

,,Mhm. And what was about the hunt you just wrote?"

,,He owed me a rabbit."

,,Oooh. So, two wolfies on a hunt together while the one is catching the other a rabbit? _Seems_ like a date to me."

I punched him again.

I slid into my room to take a little nap after this and locked the door to not let Luke in.


	9. Mating season III

,,Where we're you?" Mike poked my side. ,,You kept me waiting for half of a hour."

,,But I told you I'll be late…"

,,You were late after late."

This time I poked back.

,,Cut that out! I'll hunt you down a nice girl in return, agree?"

,,Alright," he grinned. ,,But where will you get her?"

,,We'll go together and ask one if she wants a threesome," I grinned.

,,You're the devil," his grin softened a bit.

The truth was, I overslept. I wrote I'll be late, then I went to sleep, and when I woke up and went to the bathroom – I just was a bit horny, sooo… that took me long.

Mating season, okay? Normally it don't take three times to satisfy at least a bit, plus with someone constantly knocking on the door.

By the way. The movie we watched was a horror about werewolves, and we could laugh our asses off on it. It was just too hilarious. Mike almost choked once on his drink from trying to hold back laughter.

After that, we went to our favorite bar and getting a girl out of there wasn't hard. I dragged her outside, where Mike was waiting in a dark alley.

,,She's drunk," he constated, when catching her.

,,Mhm… but otherwise she's okay."

,,Agree," he hissed and didn't mess with her, just right away bit her neck and at the same time covered her mouth. I watched with growing blood… and normal lust.

I've been surprised. After what I've done I wasn't satisfied? HOLY CRAP!

He licked his lips.

,,That's so tasty. She had wine, probably celebrating something."

I stepped closer and bit her neck; really deep. It wasn't much left there I COULD take … but he was right. It had a good taste.

,,She collapsed. Totally."

,,Well we better get out of here."

We immediately ran away as fast as we could near the forest. There was total darkness, but we saw enough.

,,We'll I call THIS a day!" Mike laughed, leaning against a tree.

,,But not human day. And with the blood all over your face, you don't even look like one."

,,Really? Well it's hard to stay clean when she struggle like that."

,,Stay still."

I kneeled down beside him and licked his cheek, like he's done before. He gasped a bit, but stayed on place.

,,Even on nose," I chuckles and licked it. Then I got on his chin, holding him on place with one hand so he won't struggle. I also did a bit of the neck, then returned up to the left side of his mouth.

When I was there, he unexpectedly moved his head and my tongue ended up on his lips.

We stayed like that for a while, and I can say – it was a awkward position. I practically sat in his lap.

I watched, as his eyes turned from faint grayish- green into a real green, almost yellow.

He dropped eyes to my mouth, then pushed me closer and kissed me.

I almost immediately really fell to his lap, with legs on each side of his hips. And from the position I could feel a curious thingy under me, a _hard_ thing.

But I didn't have enough time to think about it properly –because as I once said, he was no amateur. He kissed in a totally amazing way. It was rough yet sweet at once, a kind I really liked. And it was a kind that most my prey's couldn't manage.

_But then again – this is a… what._

I almost called him mate in my mind, and because of that I blushed.

_But then again_, I thought, when pushing closer and allowing him to pull down my t-shirt.

_Why not_.

And it was probably also my last thought for a while, because my instincts took over my whole brain, and you know what? I didn't care even the slightest bit. I've been glad I wasn't embarrassed like human girls would be, when he eyed me with a slight smirk.

,,May I?"

And without waiting for a answer he slid hand into my panties. I made a small growl of approval, and pushed hips up. He didn't let me wait for anything, he just did what I wanted him to do without a word from me. Or, actually, it _was_ a bit teasing, because he didn't push them deeper in – just circled around one place. Still, it was pleasing.

I slid hands down, to his pants, and it was his turn to growl, as I rubbed the place.

I'm still amazed how we managed to pull our clothes off without me even noticing, and how my back landed on the grass with him on top of me, staring down, eyes filled with lust. I hugged his waist to show he can go on, and I didn't need to tell twice.

I first closed eyes, a bit fearing it will hurt, but it didn't. It was absolutely alright, smooth and after a while pretty hot.

I must admit – I always thought I COULD keep my voice low, but as I found out, I was terribly mistaken. I couldn't keep the moans and occasional gasps in, as much as I tried.

We've been on the edge of the forest, afterall.

It took us both around… God knows how long until we both were done, panting.

Almost…

Just then I felt he's done it before me. I felt sharp pain in my neck, and as I twitched he held my head with the other hand.

I've never been bitten before, not so deep and not so seriously. I'm a born werewolf afterall. It startled me at first (it was worse than two injections into the neck), but then I relaxed, because it didn't hurt THAT much afterall.

He just tasted me, then pulled the fangs out. Just when he was up again, I pushed head up, then his own down and bit him too.

He also twitched, but not so much. He was bitten before, although just once.

Werewolf blood tasted totally different than human one, rabbit, deer, anything I tried before. It was sweet, tasty, wild, spicy, yet there was something that told me DO NOT DRINK. And I listened. I just took one gulp, then licked the wound.

A while we stared into each others eyes.

,,Well then," he then smiled gently. ,,shall we go home, mate?"

,,Oh sure," I smiled too and kissed him before we got up and got dressed.

I felt very content and satisfied, more than ever before, even if it was just once.

….

,,I decided, who's the next alpha!" Tiffany announced to us during the next hunt together – it was in three days.

,,It's gonna be Felix."

We were all content with this, it seemed. There was peaceful air in the pack again.

I smirked.

,,I'm glad," Felix constated.

The pup barked as if to confirm it.

,,Soo, who's the next beta male?" I smiled.

,,Don't play stupid, Carol."

I smiled.

,,Hmm, Maybe the fastest, most clever, and most seductive one?"

,,Maybe because he have the most beautiful and brave female," Mike smiled.

,,Yeah, also," Tiff continued with her mouth full. ,,we're moving along with the other pack elsewhere."

,,Again?" I smirked.

,,Yeah! Gotta move to the vamps."

,,Great! We're meeting Kyle again!" Mike clapped.

I smiled.

Moving bothered me before, but not now. I'm moving with my pack afterall, in which there's someone that's like a mother to me, then someone as a teacher, then my friends, and also my mate. Yes, we're all lost souls without home, but at least we're moving on together.

And you know what? If I wasn't a werewolf, I'd probably never be this happy.


	10. New and old things

,,You'll go to school."

When Tiffany announced this to us, completely all of us started to choke on breakfast.

,,What? Why?" Luke protested right away.

,,I'm not saying that you have to go to human school!" Tiff laughed, when seeing mine, Luke's and Kyle's horrified expressions – Lillian looked like she don't mind.

,,I'm just saying that after three months and half you should start studying a little bit more."

,,And who will teach us?" cousin asked phlegmatically.

,,Us, Me, Felix, Ellie and from the vampires-"

,,Ellie?" Luke snorted.

,,Oh, don't make that face!" she pinched his nose. ,,She was one of the best when young. And she's a very good teacher – ah, sure, you two. Your own elders will teach you," Tiffany looked on the vampires.

,,What about the other pack?" I sighed.

,,There are also three adults, the alpha, then current beta male and Sally's mate."

,,I don't want to go to school, _mom_," Luke sniffed. I couldn't agree more.

,,Oh I'll tell you a secret_, yes you do_!" Tiffany growled. He twitched and whinned.

,,We have peace at least, more than we had back there, so we can start half-human life at least. Goddamnit, we have to merge in! Carol?"

,,Yes?" I jumped.

,,In the store nearby they are looking for a waitress. Maybe you should go there?"

,,Mhm…"

Gosh. Me. _Me_ a waitress, who was used to being paid 300 euro a month…

I sighed in annoyance, then shaked head.

That's past… the store, the companions I had there, and my old life at all.

,,Maybe you will get something better later, but as a start it's not bad," Tiff said, as if saw my thoughts.

,,True," Luke poked my side.

,,Okay," I sighed.

When going back to my room, he caught up with me.

,,Hey, what's with that face?"

,,I don't want to do a waitress," I whinned. ,,you have it better, you get paid from pa- eh, mom."

,,Ah, you think? I get so low that I merely live from it!" he sighed. ,,Mom's strict about it."

,,She wants to teach you good," I tapped his back.

,,Yes… Deryl wanted to, too…"

,,You mean your father?"

,,He wasn't my father."

I winked.

,,No?"

,,Nope. Carol, in this pack it's a bit messy. Mom is the pack alpha female for the third one now – first was my father, but he disappeared when I was just a bit older than our pup is now."

,,Where?"

He shrugged.

,,I've got no idea… mom then took Deryl, he was the beta then and the alpha's younger brother. Now, it's Felix."

,,How long did your mom and dad been together?"

,,Well around twenty-two years, maybe more. I can ask."

,,Wow."

We stand on the stairs, each puzzling about something else. Then he looked up.

,,Actually… I'm not quite sure if mom loved even one of them. She never talked about her feelings, but you know that."

,,Yup."

,,She did show Deryl affection, but…"

,,…No spark," I finished for him.

…

I couldn't sleep at night. Felix seemed he's pretty much horny and Tiffany too, they made such a fuss I heard even Luke growling from the room next to mine.

I was awake now, perfect, so I sat up and looked on the clock. Just past midnight…

Hell, why was I sleeping anywais?

I got dressed and jumped out of the window to the roof, sneaked past Ellie's room, jumped on a smaller one and then down.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention the house me, Felix, Kyle, Luke, Tiff, Lillian, Ellie and the pup shared was on a small hill surrounded by small forest.

We always settled beside a forest, Luke said. We needed it – wolves wouldn't survive without forest, so as we didn't survive without both city and the woods. This place was, I'd admit, perfect.

The night city looked peaceful, far more than the previous one. It was quiet, calm, I just heard night birds – and a lot, lot of crickets.

I loved the sounds.

I noticed before there's a old, unused church at the top of another small hill, this time without trees, so I ran there to observe it a bit.

Insides were light and open, I could see the moon through the window. Some bats were sitting there, and they curiously looked on me. I smiled on them.

I quite liked this place alone, without people. Who knows how would it look like with them?

I sat down beside a window and puzzled.

If it wasn't for Tiffany I'd sleep. How did she expect me to learn something, if she wouldn't let me sleep at night?

But yeah, I didn't blame her. It was still mating season, and she only lost her old mate.

I frowned. What could have happened to her to make her so cold about mating? She acted very warm towards Luke, the pup, me, well to everyone she called pups. And to Ellie to, they seemed old friends. But to Deryl, she was absolutely calm, even though she did occasionally show him small hints of affection, but never anything big. And to Felix, she acted almost the same way now, only going to him if she needed help in whatever thing.

She never acted as if they were more to her than co-workers.

Maybe it was the fact that she lost her first mate? Maybe HE was the one she loved?

Well, Luke promised he will ask her about it.

But another thought sticked me-

Where was he? Where did he went to? He disappeared. Well, maybe he was dead. I don't know. But I was curious.

I sighed.

,,Who's there?"

I twitched. Or mostly, my stomach did. I scanned the place, then hid behind a wall.

,,Hello…?"

Okay, male voice, seems teenage, Seems human. Damnit.

,,Are you there?"

I gulped and slowly walked backwards, to the door. When I was there, I opened and ran like crazy straight home.

This time I stayed in bed, and solved Felix and Tiffany with a pillow over my head.

…

,,You look like zombies," Kyle poked my side with a grin in the morning.

,,Didn't you hear last night?" I yawned.

,,Oh yes, sure I did. Nothing better than good wolf passion!" he laughed.

,,Heh. Talking about passion, you don't have anyone?"

,,Nope – not yet. You know I'm the only teenage vampire around," he frowned now.

,,You can find a human and change her," I suggested.

,,I can – but tell me, which human won't be scared."

,,Oh, we're popular nowadays," I grinned. ,,you won't have trouble with _that_."

,,Yeah, yeah, sure," he waved hand.

Lillian rolled eyes.

,,When _I_ grow up, I'm finding a vampire _born_ mate!" she raised her chin.

,,You are changed _yourself_!" Luke poked her.

,,That was my _destiny_," she said very seriously.

We all started to laugh like crazy.

After lunch I went to the city to see the job Tiff was talking about. It was somewhere in the middle of the city, a small cafe-chocolate store. What was it called again, darn?

Well anywais, I went there, they took me in. I started to work right away – six hours always. The payment wasn't much, but then again, better than nothing.

,,Hey, Carol!"

Someone tapped me, when I was at the pult. No customers today. Bad start.

This was Seraphine.

,,Hi Sera."

Yeah, since we both got mates we started to get along better. We hang out along with Amalie and the small yellow female, which name was Adelle. Seraphine was a funny and dynamic person, by the way – sometimes sarcastic and mean, but so what, she was quite the same type as me, so we went out well. I'd say we were almost friends. A bit rivals, but still friendly.

Amalie was a quiet and shy person, and the voice of reason among us. But she was quite smart and her remarks could often save us trouble.

Adelle, that was also shy, and she didn't talk much, she seemed a bit afraid of us, since she was younger (fifteen). But she still went with us. Sera said she was Amalie's younger sister, which was a bit of a surprise for me – yes, they were quite alike. But only by appearance. With her shyness and childlike-ness I was very surprised she was alpha's mate. Well, there's probably more in her than what can be seen at first.

,,So, ya got a job?"

,,Yeah. Not very good, but Tiff insisted we merge in."

,,Leo too. He's quite pissed all we care about is," she lowered voice. ,,hunting and mating!"

I laughed. ,,Summer time, he gotta get used!"

,,Hell yeah!" she clapped hands with me.

,,So, about mating – are you off to the disco today?"

,,Not sure yet. You going?"

,,You bet! We have to _merge in_, don't we?"

We both laughed.

,,May I…?"

We turned and my stomach jumped again.

I knew the voice. The one from the church?

,,Um, sure."

It was around the same age I was, maybe a but older. He had a bit weird charm, one I was unused to. If I had a tail now, it would waggle nervously.

Something in him made me feel uncomfortable.

I handled him over what he wanted without touching him. He took it a bit curiously on my nervousness, but said nothing.

When he was out of the door, Seraphine turned to me;

,,You know that guy?"

,,Saw him once."

,,He's a bit creepy, what'cha say?"

,,Yeah…" I agreed with a frown.

Why exactly?


	11. Who are, who were you

Again, I couldn't rest when I came home. I've been alone this time; nobody was home, so I borrowed some of Tiff's books and brought them to my room.

She had mostly psychology, but a few novels as well. Like… wow. Dracula. Classics. Might be good.

And I found one new as well… A Promise of Wolves, that was it called? From what I saw on the front page, I started to read right when I got it into hands.

It was amazing how it looked like our own pack. Rissa was completely alike Tiffany, no doubt, plus their fir was the same color. White.

And Yllin, totally like Sally. And Azzuen, heh, I'd guess it was a bit like Luke.

,,What'cha reading?"

Someone jumped on be from behind and embraced me.

I sniffed.

,,Mike!"

,,Hi there, mate," he grinned on my neck.

,,I found this," I handled him over the book.

,,I know that! Good book. Although they might've added a part about the next mating season."

,,It's not there? My gosh. That's a important part of wolf life."

Oh, I shouldn't have said that.

…..

This time I went out alone again.

It wasn't like I didn't like to hang out with others- but facing it… I liked running around alone as well. It gave me time to think, and just enjoy my surroundings.

It was like the older days. Peace… doing whatever I wanted whenever I wanted… I raced to see, what's new in my favorite bar.

I sat there, scanning people, as always.

Here there was much more interesting types than where I lived before. It wasn't a big city, but not small either, so one would expect it, but I was surprised anywais how easily I merged in. Actually… a bit pissed too. I didn't like to be alike humans completely.

When they started the music, I wanted to go to the floor- but when I spotted a familiar scent, I frozed.

He sat beside me. _He_. Right. The human boy from the abandoned church.

I immediately felt a rush pf nerves.

,,Are you alone?"

,,As you can see," I answered in a calm voice. He wasn't flirty, not even a bit, merely curious. ,,Sorry, do we know each other?"

,,You're that girl from the church."

,,Strange you remember me from _there_."

,,Well, that was the first I saw you. Or actually, the first time you disturbed me slightly."

Heh.

I lifted a eyebrow.

,,Who are you?"

,,My name's George, if you're interested in that," he raised a hand. I didn't shake it; didn't want to touch him.

,,This is the part where YOU are supposed to introduce yourself," he grinned slightly. Cheesy boy.

,,What if I don't want to?" I looked into my glass.

,,You're quite nervous around strangers, and too much cheesy. DO you think someone will like you that way?"

,,You'd be surprised. What are you, a psychology student?" I growled.

,,Well, yes, actually."

,,Self-teaching one?" I took a sip.

,,As are you, as I see."

,,I learn a lot from looking on people."

He raised a eyebrow, then smiled.

God, how I already hated that innocent smile!

,,Well, me too. Seriously, let's say I can say five things about you."

,,Well," I rolled eyes, but somewhat interested. ,,I'm listening."

He stared for a while, studying me.

,,You have a younger sister, or a cousin. You live beside or in a area surrounded by oaks, then… you have a white dog, …you seem to very much like lemons and similar things."

I grinned.

,,And you have a boyfriend."

This sounded a bit disappointed.

,,Well, smart one. First, second, fourth and last one are true. Quite impressive for a self-teaching one," I admitted.

,,About the third?"

,,No, I don't have a dog."

Mike's fir was white.

,,Ohh, but you do like them."

,,Yes. Mostly rottweilers," I smiled dreamily. ,,they are so great friends, and are able to bit your enemies heads off."

,,Mhm. I mostly do wolf-dogs," he said, staring somewhere to the ceiling.

,,Why?" I titled head to the side.

,,I don't know. They seem so intelligent and also dangerous if they want."

I grinned again.

,,That's true."

Standing up, I said;

,,If you'd excuse me, I have a dance on the floor."

….

Tiffany woke us up early the next day.

,,What's up?" we whined.

,,I told you. School! Now get up and go get Sally, Mike and Jason. Oh, and Sam."

,,Good night," Kyle growled.

,,No good night! Get up, you lazy bloodsucker!" another voice. Ah, sure – the leader of vampires…

During our trip to the forests we looked like zombies.

,,We're you out?" Mike yawned.

,,Yes," I did as well. He sniffed me.

,,You smell like humans, gosh."

,,Sorry," I sighed. ,,I should've washed."

,,It's fine, you will after the lessons," he smiled.

I did too.

After a hour of Math, then a bit werewolf history and after some geography we were too tired to listen anymore, besides we were beside a small stream, so we just undressed and jumped in as wolves. Luke bit my neck, and we started to wrestle, then Jason jumped on us and then Sam.

Mike seemed too tired, so he just lied beside in the shade.

,,Kids," Tiffany sighed for herself and yawned.

I chuckled and jumped on her back,

,,Kids!" she now laughed as wolf too and joined us. It was really a whole lot of fun.

Then I ran to Mike, gently biting his neck.

,,Come on too."

,,Maybe later," he yawned.

,,Pleeeeeeease?"

,,You're such a pup sometimes!" he laughed and then jumped up too.

…

The dinner went silently today, because only me, Ellie, Tiffany and Lillian stayed in the house. Lillian was tired, because they had a long and bright day, and it was pointless to go out because of the number of gnats outside. She went to her room to rest a bit. As I observed before, Tiff acted very warmly towards her pup and Ellie, a behavior I never saw around males. It puzzled me.

When she went out to get some herbs from our private garden, I got out with her and helped her.

,,Thanks, Carol. That's considerate from you."

She was friendly also with me, and it was still more than she once was with Deryl and now with Felix.

,,No problem. Hey, Tiff?"

,,Mhm?"

,,Can I ask something?"

,,Go ahead."

,,Well, Luke mentioned you're the alpha female form the third one now… true…?"

,,Yes, it is. Why?"

,,Hmm… so the first one was Luke's dad?"

,,Yes," she nodded calmly. I was afraid she's get angry, but thankfully, she didn't.

,,And… what happened to him?"

,,He left us."

,,Why?"

,,I don't want to talk about it, Carol. Let's just say he did the worst thing that could happen to our pack, and it was a huge betrayal. But it did bring us something good, Like Deryl."

She smiled slightly, when saying his name.

,,Mhm." I sat down to the grass. ,,What was he like?"

,,Much like you," she sighed. ,,fiery, but loyal, friendly, crazy, but a great leader. Quite also like Luke. His fur was like dark chocolate, and eyes green alike Luke's. He was such a wonderful wolf until he met- her." She bit her bottom lip.

I obviously got her to say also something she didn't want to tell me.

,,Her?"

,,A human woman… and he left us because of her."

I only stared.

,,That was… really a betrayal."

,,Yes, I know. Alright, if she resemlbed us, but she was so different. Sweet, _sickly_ sweet. Too nice to everyone, but too weak to really help.

She loved our prey, yet kept it in cages! She loved being human, and she also said it."

I looked down.

,,The picture portraits my mother."

,,I see you got it all," Tiffany said in a low voice, her back turned to me.

,,Yes. Damn. I feel _so bad_ about it…"

,,Oh, you don't have to, dear," she smiled and rubbed my back. ,,noone can choose his parents. And you are the best that came from that woman. I'm glad we have you and that you're ours."

,,Thanks, Tiff," I smiled too. ,,I wish you were my mother."

,,I wish that a lot too," she gave me a warm smile. ,,come on in, until the gnats eat us."


	12. Seeing, watching

The boys got back the next day, and it wasn't a nice night; or certainly not one in which you'd go strolling around. There was a bad storm, blizzard, thunder, and rain so dense it got you wet in a matter of minutes.

Everyone was home, or in different homes with their mates – or just with friends.

Mike got to my room through the window, probably because he didn't want Tiffany to be disturbed in a argument with Felix. It was a _huge_ one.

He looked bad, all from blood.

,,HOLY CRAP! What happened?" I hissed and jumped out of the bed.

,,Calm, down, Carol," he smiled. ,,that's not mine, they only scratched me on the waist. It's hunter blood."

,,Oh," I winked. ,,you've been on the hunt for hunters?"

,,Yes, and we've been successful," he stated proudly and sat down on the ground. I closed the window.

,,I can see that. But how come you're from blood like that, when it's raining so much?"

,,I looked worse."

,,Don't scare me like this anymore," I sighed and hugged him.

,,I'm sorry. Wanna go to the shower with me? Felix and Tiffany look nowhere finished."

,,Sure thing," I smiled.

We sneaked past the other rooms, and luckily found the bathroom free. I helped him take off clothes, he helped me without any unnecessary touches.

I felt his muscles are really tensed, probably still from the adrenaline, shapeshifting and tasting hunter blood, but as it went off him, he relaxed against me, and also let me look on the scratch on the waist. It didn't look very bad, but I still licked it.

He pulled me up and hugged me.

,,You're the best mate of all, Carol," he whispered into my ear with a tenderness I wouldn't even expect.

….

The next day I had a job to go check on a bar at night, to say what should we put into the new chocolate.

I'm gonna be sooo drunk tomorrow.

I went to a bar I knew they always had fresh stuff in, and again, it was my favorite. They already knew me there and greeted me with if I want the same as usually. I smiled and said a tad from all.

,,Not very healthy," someone stated from behind.

,,Not very your business, boy," I snorted on George. Who else.

,,Hmm, okay. YOU want to be drunk."

,,It's my job."

,,Your job?"

I growled now.

,,_Get lost_."

,,Sorry for pissing you out."

It sounded sincere, so I just murmured;

,,You're forgiven, but don't do it again."

,,Sorry, ma'am. So what exactly is your job?"

,,Just a waitress that endures a lot," I joked, which got him laughing. That made me less nervous than before.

,,And what's yours?"

I didn't want him thinking I like him, but I was sincerely interested. He _was_ interesting, afterall. Not many can treat me as a friend if they're human.

,,Still studying, but here in the town I'm teaching little kids."

,,Very interesting," I made a grin.

,,Not the best, but yours isn't either."

Point for the human boy.

,,True. You like it?"

,,my job? Yeah. Kids sometimes have great ideas for-"

He bit his bottom lip, then ordered.

,,What?"

,,Nothing." He made a innocent face.

,,Can't you explain the _nothing_?"

,,No, it's stupid."

,,If it's great ideas, it can't be stupid."

,,Point for ya, wolf girl."

My ears stand up, but I said nothing.

,,Well, for writing some short stories."

I cheered up. His score jumped from 0,5 to 5 immediately.

,,You write?"

,,A bit," he admitted.

,,Can you show me some?"

,,I won't show my things to a stranger," he grinned.

That got me laughing.

,,Caroline," I outstretched my hand.

,,Ohh, so miss wolf girl have a name?"

,,I never said I _don't_ have a name!" I snorted.

He laughed and shaked it.

It wasn't that bad as I expected afterall, the tension lowered slightly.

,,I'll show them to you, if you come to that abandoned church tomorrow. Agree?"

,,Okay, agree," I sighed and finally smiled normally.

…

,,CAROL!"

I felt pressure on my stomach. I opened eyes lazily and winked. It was Lillian, jumping, looked like she seen a ghost.

,,What the hell happened?" I lifted my head slightly.

,,YOUR MOM WAS ON TV!"

I snapped, sat up and stared on my cousin.

,,_WHAT?_"

,,She was on TV, she won some kind of award or something, but never mind that, she _mentioned us two_!"

My chin dropped down.

,,_When was it?_"

,,Around five minutes ago."

,,And what did she said?"

,,Well, thanking, blah, blah, blah, then something like;

,Also, my loved only daughter disappeared, I think she ran away from home, but who knows? Oh, if only I found her, I'd be a better mother. And little daughter of my sister, I wonder why, disappeared too! If you see them somewhere, please let me know…' And she sticked our photo to the camera!"

,,_Holy shit!_ That means police can find us now!"

She made a frustrated face.

,,Seems like it. But you know, I can't make my mom a vampire."

,,So as _I _cant make mine a werewolf… besides dad probably asked her about that opinion. Not revealing himself, of course," I added, when seeing her expression.

,,But it's still bad… I don't wanna return, Carol," she sobbed. ,,I like being a vampire. I like my coven. I like this life. And also Bellatrix, she's like my mom, better than the one I had." Bellatrix was one of the vampire leaders.

,,As I feel about Tiff," I sighed and hugged her. ,,well, we just gotta be more careful from now on. That's all. Besides I doubt someone will recognize us, even if they seen our photos, you know- people don't pay attention to things like that."

,,Are you sure?" she sobbed again.

,,Sure, don't worry. Mom's not that well-known afterall…"

…..


	13. Prose and poetry of life

,,My gosh, YOU'VE BEEN IN TV!"

Seraphine jumped over my neck, when I was in work a few hours after.

,,Shh, don't say it so out loud!" I hissed, covering her mouth.

,,Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm just so freaked out and excited at the same time! This never happened to ME, you know! I'm changed, but as a baby. But YOU! They can recognize YOU!"

,,Thanks for the encouragement."

,,Whoa, sorry!"

,,That's fine!" I rolled eyes, but laughed as well. ,,So tell me, do _everyone_ know about this?"

,,Are you kidding? You two are the hottest topic among vampires and werewolves!"

,,Oh damn."

,,You're famous, enjoy it!" she grinned and tapped my back.

Just then George came in with a bag, but stopped when seeing Seraphine. But then just quickly got the situation and casually walked over, buying a cup of coffee.

When handling it over to him, I was less tensed than the last time, but my expression was the same.

Seraphine didn't even look at him, just impatiently waited for him to leave, and when he did, she turned to me.

,,Does he come here often?"

,,I dunno, maybe he does. This is the second time I've seen him here."

,,Still as creepy as ever."

,,Yup."

,,Are you going out today?"

,,Nope, I'm not feeling well."

,,Oh. Well nice day then, and get better soon!" she waved and got out.

When my shift ended, I sneaked past our homes and ran to the hill up to the abandoned church.

Reading someone's stories was something I loved I really liked reading, and hand written was the best.

So I got in with a huge smile.

He waited for me there, seated on a old pillow beside the altar. I ran there, flung myself down beside him and waited.

,,I have just a few that others have read too."

,,Okay."

It took be about... half an hour to read it. But it was all...

,,This is _great_," I stated, surprised.

And it was. I normally don't read epic poetry, but _this_ got me on my butt – well it _would_, if I wasn't sitting already.

,,Thanks," he scratched head, a bit embarrassed.

,,I mean _really_! It's so great you could easily have a bestseller out of it!"

,,You don't have to praise me so much."

,,I wouldn't if it wasn't true. Why don't you try to sell it?"

,,Well, um, personal reasons."

I raised a eyebrow.

,,Your parents don't know about it?"

,,Do _your_ parents know you go around in bars and drink so much, being underage?"

,,Well, they, uh- how do you know I'm underage?" Of _course_ they both know.

,,Psychology student."

,,Anyways... that's not the same."

,,Trust me," he made a sarcastic face. ,,for my parents, it's even worse."

,,Oh. So strict?"

,,Yes."

,,Mhm."

,,Yours?"

,,Dad's dead, mom-" I referred to Tiffany now. ,,is adoptive, but she's great. She understands my... needs."

,,Oh. Any siblings?"

,,I've got a brother," I said cheerfully, now talking about Luke.

,,Mhm."

,,Do YOU have any?"

,,A ten year old sister."

,,Mhm. Luke is older."

,,Any other questions?"

,,Do you write prose too?"

,,Yes, some. I thought you'd like these."

He handled me over some notes.

It was stories about US, lightly listing through it.

,,Do you like werewolves?" I asked casually.

,,They... kinda fascinate me."

I smiled.

,,Do you think it's weird?"

,,Not at all. They have quite a charm."

,,...Really?"

,,Yes. Why do you ask me so much? You sound like you're really interested."

,,Well, you ask quite a lot too."

,,You're a kinda fascinating person," I grinned.

…...

Felix was waiting for me, when I came home.

,,Carol, where in the hell have you been?"

,,Out, why?" I winked.

,,For the news of course! You've been there. You can't just run around like that, when anyone can recognize you! You should stay INSIDE for a while!"

,,Alright, I understand." I made a small curtsy. ,,Hail, alpha."

He exhaled.

,,I'm glad you're responsible," he smiled, bowing slightly as well.

,,No problem. How long should that while be?"

,,A week at least."

,,I think I'll manage that," I nodded and went up the stairs.

…...

,,Hey."

,,Whut?" I asked with mouth full, hearing Kyle's voice. ,,I've got 'essons in hulf of hour. I gotta eat first."

,,You'll surely manage in half an hour."

He seemed too content.

,,Wassup?" I looked up. ,,You don't sound like yourself."

,,One of our leaders died this morning."

I immediately started to choke, he smacked my back.

,,W-who...?"

,,My father. That means poor Bella stayed alone."

,,Oh." I stand up and hugged him. ,,I'm sorry for you."

,,That's fine, wolfie, really. But thanks," he hugged back.

,,What was it?"

,,Hunters, _of course_."

Damn. First Deryl, now Victor. Better and better.

,,But we couldn't catch them, they're too sneaky this time. They got him into a trap, that's why it was so easy... we gotta be more careful. I just came to warn you."

,,That's okay. I can't come out anywais 'cause of my darling mother."

,,Oh sure, the news. But seems we can't come out now generally. Both packs and coven, we're in too big danger."

,,I realize... but we still need to show ourselves in the society. People are very suspecting."

…...

During our lessons today it was quiet and more tense than usually. We tried harder than usually, too, which made Tiffany content after five hours, telling us we can go.

We all split, everyone to different directions.

During my first hours of work in the cafe I was quiet and a tad depressed. I never liked when we lost someone, twice not if it was a leader. Nobody did.

Then I heard a knock on the door and George got in.

,,That red head isn't here yet?"

,,She's not coming today," I said dully.

,,Anything wrong?" he frowned.

,,Why, is anything wrong with the fact she's not here?" I grinned faintly.

,,No, but there _is_ something wrong with your grin not being as wide as usually," he smiled gently.

,,Shot into black. Family trouble." Which was true in a way... ,,Did you have any newcomers to your school?"

He twitched.

,,Why?"

,,Just curious," I murmured.

,,Actually, now that you mention it- yes, we had. Only three but yes."

,,Mhm."

,,I never seen you in school here, although you obviously don't travel just to work in a cafe shop."

,,No, we move a lot so we have private lessons."

,,We?"

Shit.

,,Me and a few others. We're something as... nomads, you see. What about you?"

,,I'd give my skin to have a life like you. I never stuck even a nose out of here and it's bothering me."

,,I'd give my tail to have a stable life. Even loads of good might be bad, I guess."

,,Did you say ,tail'?"

AH SHIT! WHERE'S YOUR HEAD, CAROL?

,,Uh... you can use this in your stories. Just thought of them now."

He laughed.

Okay, breathe, _breathe_!

,,I'll surely do that. Thanks for the tip."

The door opened and just a second before she came in I light-speed knelt down to not show myself - Christine came in.

But how she changed! She looked a lot more professional now.

,,I'm not here!" I hissed, but he immediately got the situation and then waited for her to leave.

,,What's up?" he asked the chair I was sitting in before casually.

,,Old... friend."

,,If it was a friend-"

,,Please, let it be. I just don't want her to see me."

,,It's my classmate, you know."

,,_Aww damn_," I whined and rested head on knees. ,,does that mean I'll see her more often here?"

,,More like you'll try to _not _see her more often, I'd say."

,,Better and better!" I snorted and stand up.

He stared on me for a while.

,,What?"

,,You're a strange person, you know."

I bursted into laughter, which made him even more confused.

,,If only you knew!" I wiped tears away.

…...

This week's lessons were short for me, and I mean really. The whole week was event-less. Morning, I got up at eight, from nine to two we had werewolf/vampire school, then we went to lunch, then I did something inside.

Actually, it was a week when we didn't come out in our true form and didn't try to stand out like we often did.

Or, _they_ didn't. I couldn't go out even as human, Lillian either, but _she_ just stayed in the cellars, where all our vampires had things and sometimes food.

I've been a bit bored, but it wasn't that bad. Ellie was always there, the pup too, and others visited often too.

Not Tiff, though – she quickly found a job here, and a well-payed one too. She said with a grin she used her wolf charm to get the place.

I believed her.

Felix worked as well, but not that it was such a great one as she and also Leo, the other alpha had.

,,One can't be as great, when he's the third," he murmured under his breath.

Ah yes, as I seen, _Tiffany_ was the alpha, not him. She decided everything, lead us, taught us, explained to us. It was as if she didn't even had a partner. Felix was really bothered my it, and I heard how they argued over it late at night, and she said that if he doesn't want the place he can go where he wants and she'll find someone else, which shut him. But at breakfast, which out pack had together, he was still upset and to my questions he answered one-wordily. No one other tried asking about it, because he really growled on them then.

When the adults – Sally, Felix and Tiff – went to work, we of course started talking about it.

,,Did you see how nervous he was?" Mike frowned.

,,Totally! Like he was about to jump out of his skin," Sam added.

,,He probably seem the less dominant one in the alpha-pair," Jason wondered.

Luke stayed quiet, just played with his food, sticking the fork in and out of it.

,,Tiffany just don't trust him enough, in my opinion," I shrugged. ,,and that's a pity in my opinion. He could be a great leader."

,,Yeah, but why?" Luke asked in a low voice. We all turned to him.

,,Don't stare, I don't know either!"

,,Maybe we can ask Leo," Sam suggested.

,,Ya crazy? That's pack's personal business!" Mike kicked him under the table.

I sighed heavily.

,,Then we'll just let her to handle it, if she needed help she'd ask for it," Jason clapped.

In my opinion it wasn't _Tiffany_ that needed help.

…...


	14. Alpha fights

The arguments were worse and worse, and it didn't look it will get better anytime soon. The pup whined, Ellie barked on them to shut up, me, Kyle, Luke and Lillian tried to cover our ears as well as we could.

,,I can't take this," I heard Luke. ,,I'm going to the cellars, this is getting on my nerves."

,,Me too!" Kyle and Lillian said as one.

,,I'll stay," I murmured,which surprised them.

On one side, I got why the alpha was angry; Tiff treated him like he wasn't strong and responsible enough to lead, which he _was_.

But on the other, I got the other opinion too. Tiff had her heart broken once, and hunters killed her other mate. It was _understandable_ she didn't want this third time.

And I couldn't help either one, which made me sad.

Finally, Tiff finished and slammed the door, going out.

He ran after her, but surely it wasn't because he wanted to apologize...

I watched them argue outside the window, both almost howling.

Then I rather turned away and sighed quietly, climbing into my bed.

_Sad_, I thought while turning on the TV to try to not hear it. There was a horror supposed to be one, maybe I'll sleep better after it.

_The alpha pair, together only weeks, and arguing like enemies that have known each other for __**years**_.

This wasn't supposed to look like this. The alpha pair should be a example for the other ones in the pack, a one that was well-cooperated and at least a bit liked each other – and if not, not showing it.

If _I_ was the alpha female, I wouldn't argue with my mate.

…...

After school I realized Tiff wasn't home for the whole night and all the lessons, and Felix was very distracted. He left us to go after four hours, and all got on their own ways.

I went to the shop, this time alone without Sera, Amalie and Adelle. And without Mike, too – he looked troubled and they went somewhere with Luke and Jason.

I worked today without commenting the customers, without anything. It was quiet.

,,Something troubling you?"

I turned and this time was glad to see a human.

,,No," I looked down.

,,When do you end?"

,,Why?"

,,To invite you out."

I raised a eyebrow.

,,Not a _date_, wolf girl. You seem to have a problem, I need practice in psychology – It might be a two sided help."

I laughed.

,,Alright, I'm ending in a hour."

…...

,,So, what's up?" he asked, when we walked side by side to the fountain in the town center. The sun was just setting down, it made the water look golden.

,,family trouble again."

,,Anything with adoptive mother?"

,,Got it right – she has a new... eh... partner... and they argue a lot."

,,Oh. Common trouble, I guess."

,,No. They're leaders of our... eh, group, let's say, and if they argue like this it's never a good thing for us all. Besides it makes me nervous."

,,And what do they argue about?" he sat down to the fountain.

,,Tiff- I mean mom, she's a very leader-type person and he doesn't like it, because she makes mostly all decisions alone and he doesn't have a word in it."

,,Oh. Why is she like that?"

,,I think," I scratched my head. ,,it's maybe because she just won't trust him enough."

He frowned.

,,Why is he the leader too then?"

I looked on him from the side.

,,He was the best choice."

,,There are a lot of men in the world, you know."

I shrugged.

,,Maybe not all fit to be out leaders."

I stared into the water.

,,Sometimes I wish there would be more human-like peace among us," I murmured to myself, sticking finger into it

,,Human-like peace is not something very good in my opinion. Animals keep it better than us."

I looked up, surprised. He wasn't joking, he was _really_ serious about what he just said..

,,Hmm," I looked away. ,,maybe."

,,Maybe even werewolves would be better."

My ear twitched.

,,In keeping peace? Maybe not. They're half human, after all!" I grinned.

He bursted into laughter.

,,True!" he wiped tears away, chuckling. ,,But also half wolf."

,,Or either," I shrugged.

,,Who knows," he made a puzzled face. ,,what they are."

,,God knows," I pointed up dramatically. ,,he created us."

,,And them."

,,Yes," I quickly corrected myself. ,,and probably also vampires, when we're in it."

,,They say the devil created both, you know."

,,Meh. Well humans were created _for sure _by God, and look at all they've done."

,,True."

,,I mean, it doesn't depend on who created you, but who you are and what you want to be. And that goes for your parents and you too," I pointed on his nose.

He pushed my finger away.

,,They might even _disown_ me if I do something against them."

,,Still not a good reason to pretend you're someone who you don't want to be, and what you're not. Trust me, I know."

He gazed on me.

,,As I said to you before, you're _very_ strange."

,,Mom says ,follow your heart and instincts' and it works."

With a smile he poked my nose.

,,But strange in a good way. Like a brave puppy."

I laughed.

,,Well," I stand up. ,,I gotta go, they'll be looking for me, and if you write something new come to the cafe to show me."

,,Okay," he smiled and went the other way.

…...

The next morning was here and still no sight of Tiffany.

Everyone from the pack was worried, even the other one and vampires too.

Felix was dead calm, but seemed it started to concern him too.

,,Hope she'll be back soon," Luke said while feeding the pup, which was held by Sam – today Ellie was sick, she didn't want to come out of her room.

,,Yup," I nodded.

She was out for so long before, but not without letting us know when will she come back. And also not _alone_. She wasn't back for the next day, nor another. Things were getting a little strange. Felix was really nervous, the pup whined every day to the point it got annoying and everyone went around like raw dogs, trying to calm down.

Then, it was a week.

If there wasn't the coven and the other pack, it wouldn't get nice. We constantly fought, not even thinking why – it was just a way to get rid of frustration over not knowing where the alpha female is.

Then the eighth day, she was back.

It was during our lessons, she was the one who usually taught us.

But this time, she got back all shaking, as if she had a fever, she was dead pale and very weak.

We immediately all jumped to her, supporting her and asking, where she was, but we couldn't get a single sentence out of her.

We took her to Ellie, which wasn't in a exactly good mood about this.

We waited there for five hours straight, till Ellie got out with bloody hands and stared on us in gravely silence.

,,You do know Tiffany was changed as a baby, right?"

Some nodded, some curiously listened to what other there is.

,,Hunters caught her. They found a way to... undo it...opposite transformation."

Sam got up and went to puke. I got pale as the wall.

Another gravely silence. I felt tension drop like a cloud.

…...

Later when I went to the cafe, I met George again, this time sipping chocolate.

,,Anything new?" I asked.

,,Biological experiments in a psychological school," he answered without lifting head up.

,,I heard," I murmured. ,,and in writing?"

He handled me over a notebook.

,,What's it about?"

,,Read, you'll see."

I smiled and took the hand writing home with me.

…...

For past a week, Tiffany wasn't alright. I was frightened – I never knew, how does a unnatural change looks, how long does it take, what's it like.

For me, it was something completely normal. I did it almost on a daily basis, sometimes even in sleep ( when I was exhausted and at ease enough). I never knew, how it hurts to become a different race than you used to be.

I was born as werewolf, as alpha blood.

She kept screaming and crying; but I suspected not all is from the pain.

The final day went silently. We even skipped classes to check if she's fine. Ellie let no one in, only me and Luke. She lied there, looked like soul-less. She was still pale, breathing heavily, and didn't move. Her hair was all wet from sweat and face from tears.

The pup lied curled on her chest, whining. Luke sat beside the bed and hugged her lightly, burying head in her hair.

,,I missed you, kids," she smiled faintly. Then she turned head to me.

,,Caroline."

,,Yes?"

,,I think you understand the situation, a human can't be a alpha of our pack."

My eyes almost fell out. I forgot about this fact.

,,So," she exhaled. ,,hail alpha, Carol." she closed eyes.

Luke stared on me, so as Ellie, then they both bowed and showed me their necks.

Holy...moon... ALPHA FEMALE!

I went down to the pack and stand beside Felix.

Then I knelt down beside him, as I seen Tiff, and slightly bit his neck – not to make him bleed.

Their expressions were priceless.

,,H-hail alpha!" Jason finally caught on and bowed.

So then did Sam, Sally and after a small hesitation Mike. Felix had a unreadable expression.

,,Hail, mate," he then said, pushed mu head closer and bit my neck as well.


	15. New relations

Although of what happened to Tiff the next day in work I've been cheerful.

I jumped around more quick than usually, whistled to myself, and when had the time finished reading about the werewolf girl I got from George.

,,I see you're quite cheerful," I heard after a while.

,,Shot into black!" I grinned (hoping my canines are a normal length).

,,So, problems solved?" George smiled and sat down, dropping his school bag in the process as well.

,,Not all, but it's quite fine now. What about you?"

,,Fine, fine. Got my story?"

I handled him over the text book. He snatched it quickly and stuffed it into the bag.

,,Liked?" he asked while putting it in.

Liked, or not? I don't really like reading about things that resemble my life, if something goes wrong.

But this, this I loved. It was a story about peace, calmness, happiness, without death and… it was simply a story that was like my perfect imagination of future.

,,Very much."

,,Good for me," he looked proud.

,,Really, I mean it's as if you knew werewolf minds," I grinned and wondered, how will he respond.

,,Not even slightly," he looked down. ,,One coffee, please."

I couldn't not notice the slightly sad smile that he made while I was making the coffee.

,,And would you like to?"

It just fell right out of my lips, like when you try to talk with mouth full. But he couldn't get this was a offer. He didn't know my mind, afterall.

,,Well… yes. Maybe. But what werewolf would be trustful enough to show me?"

I winked.

Actually… he never said if they existed. Did he believe in us?

,,But not a psychological one, I mean not a lycanthrope meant a real werewolf. Hell, I must sound stupid now, I apologise," he scratched, seeming embarrassed.

,,Not at all," I stared on the back of his head.

But saying our secrets to a human was forbidden. It wasn't written anywhere, nobody ever said it out loud, but all of us knew it. It was just… one of the few bad things we knew.

He looked up, slightly confused.

,,Ya know," I wondered out loud while pouring the hot water into a cup. ,,you could actually, now that I think about it."

,,What?" His face amused me.

,,Wait for me after I end my shift," I said, half-laughing at the thought I've probably gone insane while placing the coffe in front of him. ,,I'll go show you something."

…

I was surprised he was actually there and didn't take it as a some kind of joke. He could. It sounded too fantasy-like.

,,Nooow, come up to the old church, you know, where we met."

,,Okay," he said carefully, eyeing me.

I literally ran up the hill, he merely managed to catch up with me. At the door I turned to him with a serious expression.

,,Now… promise me you won't tell anyone."

,,Won't tell what?"

,,Promise first!"

,,Alright, alright, I promise."

,,Great," I smiled. ,,now tell me… what would you do, facing a real werewolf?'

He stared on me in confusion, hair all shaggy, barely catching breath. His eyes widened.

,,What… you mean… you're a…?" Smart guy!

I nodded, catching the last rays of the sun – a bit of pain in the eyes, and I felt the familiar sting signalizing change of vision… and eye color.

,,Oh gooosh… that's just far too weird!" he jumped aside. ,,You… I mean… how?"

I shrugged.

,,I've been born this way."

,,You mean there are others?"

,,Yyyes."

,,How many?"

I considered it, looking him up-down. I've never seen this amazement, cheer and curiosity before, he looked like the best thing just happened to him. It wasn't unpleasant to see…

,,I can't tell you that… understand… I can't trust you that much yet. But I can show you our pack, if you want."

,,Woah, woah! Stop here. I still need to understand I just met something I admired my whole life."

,,You met me before."

,,True, but… I never knew you're one."

,,You could've guessed," I stared.

,,Now that you mention it, I could," he admitted,

We stared on each other for a while.

It was a silent meeting, but a very sacred moment. I shared my biggest secret with him. Now he was the first human I told it to.

,,So…" he started, but shutted up again.

,,Afraid?" I asked.

,,To be honest… no."

I smiled.

,,That's good, really. For a while I thought you might run away screaming."

He bursted into merry laughter.

,,Really?" he finished with a chuckle. ,,Well, seems you don't know me well enough."

,,As you don't me."

,,Heh. True. But now that you told me this, you won't get rid of me so easily. You made me curious." I grinned cheerfully.

,,In that case you're the first human I really befriend now."

…

When I got back, I could sense the tension there of me.

I could understand. I was one of the youngest there, afterall, yet the only female worth being the alpha one now. How crazy is that?

We could make another one. For example Seraphine. Or Amalie, a great advisor.

But still – I was of the alpha blood.

Tiffany seemed alright now, just more pale and weak, but greeted me with a hug when I came.

Felix wasn't there and Ellie was in bed along with the pup. Also the vamps were gone.

I've been quite tired and went straight into bed.

It was a hard day.

…

The next day the whole pack was on breakfast, each bowing, showing neck and saying ,Hail, alpha!' (some in a humorous manner) except for Tiffany, who just gave me a tired wave, and Felix, which said-

,,Hail, mate."

I twitched at it. I knew it was just a formal phrase, but still… Felix was alone now. I've been the same post as him. And as far as I can remember, alpha male and female were always a pair in our pack.

And it was still summer.

I gulped when sitting beside him. He seemed quite indifferent, he was chewing on something and not looking in my direction. He was calm. He was used to being alone, but it seemed he liked me better than Tiff. Still, he couldn't manage to look her into eyes. I totally knew, what he thought – it was his fault for her being human now. The guilt could be felt. It wasn't much of a pleasant feeling, and he kind of looked like he needed comfort…

The pup unexpectedly reached out a paw and smacked my nose playfully, effectively tearing my line of thought. It got me bursting into giggles.

,,Lil' girl is being naughty again," Tiffany laughed too and rubbed the pup's head. Luke grinned and tickled it a bit, and it barked and tried to push his hand away.

,,Feeling better?" Mike smiled on the ex-leader female.

,,Yes, thanks a lot," Tiff made a grin. ,,glad I'm alive afterall."

,,Hah, we forgot to tell the other pack!" Ellie jumped up.

,,I'll go!" I lifted a hand and ran to get Seraphine and Amalie, maybe Alyson.

It was darkened outside, but still warm. It a bit looked like the clouds couldn't decide whether to go out and down or not…

The other pack ,on the other hand, obviously decided to GO. I could search in any house that belonged to them, I couldn't find them.

When, a tad dissappointed, I backed off the last door in the older part of the city I heard a familiar voice – and found the same scent. ,,I didn't know you live somewhere here, wolf girl."

I looked to the side.

,,Hey, hi! Actually, I don't. I just went to get a friend, but she's not home."

,,Oh. Is she coming back anytime soon?" I wondered.

,,No, probably not." When no one of them was home it probably meant they went on a trip or a hunt.

,,Weeell then – care to see my own place?" he grinned.

I raised a eyebrow.

,,Seriously?"

,,Pleeease? I've never had a werewolf there before?" Couldn't not smile on his hyper cheerful smile.

,,Alright, if it's not too far away."


End file.
